Um visual novo pode mudar mais do que espera
by Meguxa
Summary: Depois de uma viaja para França durante as ferias de verão, Rose volta com um visual novo... o que isso pode surtir em sua vida? Leiam pra descobrir.
1. Prologue

**Prologo**

Agradeceu a ajuda que havia ganhado para tirar a mala do trem, antes de dar uma pequena olhada em volta. St Pancras continuava a mesma de três meses atrás, mas ela, ela havia mudado mais do que esperava. Não que realmente precisasse, mas a convivência com a prima de sua mãe, que era uma estilista de moda em Paris, tinha acabado por a fazer melhora um pouco o visual de roupas, também um pouco sem sua escolha, já que a mulher tinha achado que a sua misão era dar algumas lições de moda a ela.

Se olhou no reflexo que o vidro lhe dava, percebendo que as curvas de seu corpo ficavam bem mais evidentes com aquela roupa, que mostrava um pouco mais do que gostaria. O short jeans que só cobriam metade da coxa, mostravam bem suas pernas torneadas de tanto subir e descer as escadas do castelo em que estudava; a blusa baby-look colada, delineava bem seu busto avançado; as botas de cano médio ajudavam num visual mais sofisticado, junto com a camisa social que lhe cobria o tronco. Mas tudo aquilo não se comparava nos cabelos artificialmente lisos que tinha adquirido e nos dentes agora mais alinhados.

Estava linda, não tinha como negar, e mesmo com todas aquelas mudanças, tinha conseguido manter seu estilo. Não usava salto e muito menos roupas que a deixavam desconfortável, só que mostravam mais do que antes mostrava. O único problema que tinha naquilo tudo se chamava: Ronald Wesley, seu pai.

Enquanto caminhava, pensava em tudo que ele poderia dizer com aquele novo visual. Sabia o quanto protetor seu pai era e o quanto mais ele iria ficar ciumento porque sua filhinha não era mais o bebê que não mostrava esse seu lado mais... mulher.

Interrompeu a caminhada assim que viu os pais parados a sua frente, deixando o carrinho com a mala de lado, para correr para perto deles, com um sorriso largo desenhado nos lábios. Passou os braços em volta dos ombros dos dois, deixando a cabeça afundada por entre eles, enquanto sentia os braços deles a envolverem. Gostava daquela sensação que vinha com aquele tipo de abraço, como se tudo estivesse bem e que estava no lugar que lhe pertencia.

Deu alguns passos para trás para que eles pudessem lhe olhar, ainda com o sorriso largo desenhado nos lábios, mas logo este morreu ao ver a expressão que seu pai tinha no rosto após lhe analisar por inteiro, soltando um pequeno suspiro com aquilo.

- Está linda, minha filha... – Minha mãe falou, se apressando a ir para perto do carrinho para que pudessem voltar logo para casa, e a puxou com ela, fazendo com que seu pai ficasse para trás por alguns minutos.

- Porque tinha que mudar, Rose? Você sempre foi tão bonita... – Meu pai finalmente falou, com um pesar em sua voz e também de maneira irritada.

- Deixei de ser bonita? – Perguntou deixando que a chateação transparecesse, enquanto pegava o braço do pai ao andarem, o olhar ficando um pouco baixo até o caminho para fora da estação.

- Claro que não! Claro que não – Ouviu seu pai afirmar viemente, enquanto passava a abraçá-la pelo ombro. – Eu só... gostava de ter você como minha menininha...

Sorriu com aquela resposta que ganhou, e ali sabia que tudo ficaria bem entre eles dois, o problema seria como o resto da familia aceitaria aquela mudança tão radical... e também seus amigos. Mas sabia que o que tinha feito era para se agradar, e nada além daquilo... ou pelo menos pensava que fosse isso.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1  
><strong>

Se sentou na poltrona ao lado de seu avô, após dar um pequeno beijo no rosto dele, ainda tirando algumas cinzas da roupa que vestia e do cabelo.

- Seus primos e seus amigos estão jogando quadribol lá fora querida, porque não vai jogar um pouco antes de arrumarmos tudo pro jantar. - Ouviu seu avô falar para si, enquanto ganhava um beijo de sua avó na testa. Sorriu para ela, levantando para a abraçar, enquanto recebia um olhar um tanto analisador.

- Seu pai não teve um ataque quando te viu assim? - Soltou um riso baixo quando ouviu aquela pergunta vinda de sua avó, movendo a cabeça em negação.

- Ele não falou nada ainda, mas foi trabalhar batendo os pés quando falei que meu namorado vinha para o jantar... - Não falou nada, mas a reação de sua mãe quanto ao namorado tinha sido pior que a de seu pai, o que fora uma surpresa e tanto para si. Sua mãe nunca tinha tido problemas com qualquer pessoa que tinha falado que estava interessada, mas esse namorado pareceu a incomodar.

"Você é mesmo igual ao seu pai...", fora o que ouviu dela, antes de vir para casa de seus avós e ela voltasse pro trabalho. Não tinha entendido o que aquilo queria dizer, mas fez com que meu pai se calasse e fosse para o trabalho de maneira evasiva.

- Normal do seu pai, querida. Se Hugo for que nem ele, vai ter que tomar cuidado quando ele te vir assim... - Riu divertido, tentando imaginar seu irmão - que era mais parecido com sua mãe - tendo um ataque de irmão protetor. - Mas vai lá trás, seus primos tão lá com o Malfoy e o Mckinnon.

Sorriu largo ao ver que seu melhor amigo e seu namorado também se encontravam por lá. E saiu da sala para o jardim onde via algumas vassouras passeando pelo céu claro em meio a um jogo animado.

Arrumou um pouco o cabelo e as roupas, sabendo bem que eles falariam alguma coisa sobre mudança de visual. Mal esperava para ver o que eles falariam ao ver como o uniforme também tinha ficado mudado depois de alguns retoques.

Pegou uma das vassouras, montou nesta e subiu para o meio do jogo, escolhendo logo um dos lados, antes de roubar a goles com destreza e ir em direção aos aros que um de seus primos deve ter improvisado para aquele jogo. E como uma boa artilheira fez um gol facilmente, vibrando com aquilo, enquanto os outros a cercavam com calma.

Desceu para a grama mais uma vez, imaginando que seria melhor assim para se cumprimentarem, enquanto abria um sorriso enorme.

Primeiro abraço que recebeu fora de sua prima Roxanne - que estava no mesmo ano que ela em Hogwarts, da mesma casa e ainda sua melhor amiga - com quem não fala desde o começo das ferias, já que sua mãe tinha pedido para que não a enviassem cartas, para que sua tia de lá não achasse estranho demais.

- Nunca mais fica tanto tempo sem mandar notícias, sua besta! - Sorriu ao ouvir a morena falar, a abraçando apertado de volta, enquanto olhava para os outros que tinham ficado próximos.

James logo veio para perto quando Roxanne, a abraçando também, quase a levantando do chão.

- Se não fosse minha prima, e seu namorado não estivesse olhando para a gente, eu te dava uns agarros, Rose. - Gargalhou ao ouvir o primo. - Ta bem gata mesmo. - Ele piscou antes de se afastar, dando espaço para que Fred a abraçasse também.

- Tenho que concordar, pra uma nerd e monitora, você ta bem gostosa. - O moreno piscou para si, a fazendo sorrir ainda mais, enquanto o dava uma pequena cotovelada nas costelas.

- Isso foi por me chamar de nerd. - Falou, arrancando risos baixos.

- Papai vai me encher o saco pra eu ficar de olho em você, sabia? - Ouviu seu irmão Hugo.

- Calma, Gu. Eu já faço isso a anos! - Albus falou ao se aproximar de si, também a abraçando.

- E olha o que deu! - Scorpius começou com um sorriso que lhe pareceu triste a distancia. - Ela ta namorando! Grande trabalho, Al! - Ele falou, sem se aproximar, mas fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça em cumprimento a si.

Devolveu o movimento com um sorriso, mas ainda achou Scorpius um tanto estranho e distante.

- Algum problema dela namorar comigo, Malfoy? - Oliver Mckinnon falou, a abraçando por trás, antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Nenhum. - O loiro deu de ombros, antes de se aproximar de Albus. - Vamos ajudar sua avó, ela esta começando a trazer as coisas para fora sozinha. - Ele apontou com a cabeça a mesa que era exprimida para fora da cozinha magicamente e logo os dois garotos saíram para ajudar, sendo seguidos por Roxanne, James, Fred e Hugo.

- Não gosto desse garoto... - Ouviu Oliver, soltando um suspiro pesado com aquelas palavras que já estava cansada de ouvir.

- Só porque sabe que pode perder a Rose pra ele a qualquer momento. - Lily que tinha ficado para trás, falou com os braços cruzados, antes de se afastar para também ajudar.

- O que ela quer dizer com isso, Rose? - Fora virada pelas mãos para que ficasse de frente para o moreno, passando a abraça-lo pela cintura também.

- Que ela sabe que se for pra escolher entre uma amizade e um namorado, eu sempre vou escolher a amizade. - Respondeu como se fosse obvio, dando de ombros.

Não iria falar, claro, que não trocaria o melhor amigo por namorado algum, aquilo a traria mais dores de cabeça do que gostaria naquele momento. Scorpius tinha sacrificado a família dele inteiro pela amizade que tinha com ela e com toda a família Weasley e Potter, e acabara sendo expulso de casa por tal coisa. Agora morava na casa de seu tio Harry, no quarto que este tinha construído para o afilhado a alguns anos atras. Nunca colocaria um namorado na frente de uma amizade como esta.

- Vamos entrar para ajudar a sua avó... - Sabia que Oliver estava chateado, mas que não falaria nada sobre aquilo. Talvez no fundo ele sabia que ela estava certa em fazer aquilo, não sabia. Mas sabia que ele não conseguiria mudar aquilo de jeito algum, mesmo que tentasse. E se fosse esperto de verdade, não faria nada para mudar esse lado dela.

XXX

- Porque falou aquilo pro Oliver mais cedo, Lil? - Cochichou para a prima que tinha sentado do lado dela já no meio da refeição.

- Um, porque é a verdade e você sabe disso, Rose. - Ela devolvia as palavras em baixo tom para que ninguém mais ouvisse. - Segundo, não acho que ele seja a pessoa certa para você, mas tudo tem o seu tempo. E terceiro, sei que não gosta de ceninhas de ciúmes, e eu não acho que seria bom vocês brigarem logo no dia que ele vai conhecer seu pai. O cara já ta com muitos pontos atras com o tio Ron só por namorar com você, não precisa de mais um.

Os olhos se arregalaram com as palavras de Lily, que apesar de se contradizerem em algum ponto, também faziam muito sentido.

Sentiu a mão de Oliver sobre sua coxa descoberta e deu um pequeno pulo de surpresa com aquilo, os olhos se arregalando um pouco com aquela ousadia dele, se voltando para a frente onde Scorpius estava sentado entre Roxanne e Albus. Ele tinha mudado também, mas não havia sido na aparência, parecia um pouco triste com alguma coisa e mais serio. Não tinham tido muito tempo para conversar com ele desde que tinha começado a namorar com Oliver e também estava estudando que nem uma louca para os N., e serem de casas diferentes parecia não ajudava muito algumas vezes, mesmo que tivessem os horários das aulas praticamente iguais.

Mas Scorpius também era uma pessoa difícil de se abrir, sempre mantendo os segredos e os sentimentos dele sobre qualquer coisa bem guardados, mas o conhecia o bastante para saber quando ele estava mal ou não. E naquele momento estava confusa, ele parecia triste, mas não mal, como se tivesse conformado.

Levou outro susto ao ter a coxa apertada pelo namorado, o olhando com os olhos ainda arregalados, as orelhas já queimando, enquanto ouvia Hermione falar.

- Quais classes faz mesmo, Oliver? - Ela o perguntou seria, deixando todos tensos. Ela não tinha o costume de tratar os outros daquela maneira e estava claramente roubando o lugar de seu pai ao fazer aquilo com seu namorado.

- Defesa contra as artes das trevas, poções, runas, aritimancia, feitiços...

- Querendo ser o que? Um Auror? - Mamãe o interrompeu, todas a olhando surpresos, ate seu pai que era o que tinha aquele tipo de comportamento normalmente.

"Pensei que o Ron que era obsessivo... " Ouviu tia Gina cochichar para Tio Harry a uma distancia de si. Mas não pode ouvir o que ele respondia, porque Oliver já a respondia.

- Sim, senhora.

- Hm... Entendo. - Se voltou para meu tio Harry, sorrindo para ele. - Pegue pesado com o treino dele, vai precisar. - E levantou da mesa com a desculpa de que iria buscar a sobremesa para todos, que a olhavam ainda assustados.

Levantou e seguiu atras da mãe, tirando a mão de Oliver que ainda apertava sua coxa da mesma, antes de correr para dentro d'A Toca.

- O que foi aquilo, mãe? - Perguntou ainda surpresa, fechando a porta atras das duas.

- Ele não é o cara certo para você, Rosinha. - Segunda vez que ouvia aquilo só naquele dia. - E para te ser sincera, não é o cara que acho que você gosta de verdade... Sem contar que não tem respeito por você ou pela sua família, não com a mão onde ele estava durante o jantar quase inteiro...

As orelhas ficaram vermelhas com aquelas palavras, deixando a cabeça baixa, enquanto puxava o short um pouco para baixo.

- A culpa não é do que você esta vestindo, Rose, e sim dele. - Sua mãe falou calma, se aproximando de si e a abraçando. - Seu pai não fez nada disso quando me viu de biquíni pela primeira vez e meus pais estavam juntos... Ele tinha respeito pelo meu pai e por isso nunca encostou a mão em mim de um jeito mais intimo quando estávamos na casa deles ou próximo aos meus pais...

Abraçou a mãe com calma assim que ela se aproximou de si, deitando a cabeça no ombro dela, em meio a um suspiro baixo.

- Fiz mal mudar, mãe? - Perguntou infantilmente.

- Não, você vem mudando desde o Ano novo e foi assim que acabou conseguindo ele com o namorado. Acho que você queria se mudar um pouco, se cuidar mais do que fazia, e isso nunca foi problema. Só não acho que para manter um cara do seu lado você tenha que mudar sua cabeça também... - Olhei para ela confusa, já que não tinha percebido onde tinha mudado e ela riu baixo. - Você é mesmo que nem seu pai... Mas ele caiu na real e consertou as coisas a tempo, e você ainda tem bastante tempo para fazer isso e não tem um Lord das Trevas no meio para atrapalhar seus planos.

Continuou a olhar confusa, mas logo se separam ao ouvir o grito de seu pai vindo dos jardins - onde a mesa se encontrava pela quantidade de pessoas - perguntando porque estava demorando tanto para a sobremesa chegar ate ele.

- E ele pensa com a barriga primeiro... - Sua mãe completou em meio a um riso, a deixando ali no meio da cozinha ainda um tanto confusa.

XXX

A língua se enroscava ao do moreno, os dedos presos nos fios de cabelos dele, o beijando da mesma forma sedenta que era beijada. As mãos de Oliver a puxavam mais para perto, enquanto ele se acomodava por entre suas pernas, após a apoiar em uma pequena mureta do lado de fora de sua casa.

Oliver tinha aparatado ali no meio da noite para que se vissem e acabaram não conversando nada desde que chegaram, só ficando nos beijos e no aparente amasso que estavam tendo contra uma das muraras da casa.

A boca dele se separou da sua, indo para seu pescoço onde passou a beijar e deixar algumas mordidas. Uma das mãos subiu por debaixo da blusa que vestia, lhe alcançando um dos seios com facilidade, enquanto se movia contra sia com calma. Aquilo era bom, não podia negar, mas não estava preparada para coisas daquele tipo, não com a rapidez a qual ele parecia querer fazer.

Também ainda tinha na mente a conversa que tinha tido com sua mãe mais cedo, esta parecendo martelar mais em sua mente agora que estavam ali juntos. E olhou para a janela que pertencia aos seus pais, a luz bem apagadas atras da grossas cortinas que a cobria.

- Você estava tão linda hoje de manhã, Ro... - Ouviu o garoto sussurrar contra seu ouvido e suspirou baixo, o afastando de si ao colocar as mãos sobre os ombros dele.

- Vamos com mais calma, vai... - Pediu baixinho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos para os jogar para trás com leve, enquanto o via se afastar por inteiro.

- Você nunca reclamou antes... - Estreitou os olhos com aquelas palavras e desceu da mureta.

- E você nunca colocou a mão dentro da minha blusa, estamos quites... - Falou sarcasticamente e se espantou com o tempo que não usava aquele tom de voz. É talvez tivesse mudado mais do que gostaria.

- Que seja. Acho melhor eu ir, então. Pelo visto a noite já era... - Riu ao ouvir ele falar aquilo e se afastou para casa.

- Vai tarde! Ate as aulas, Oliver. - Falou antes de fechar a porta de casa atras de si, revirando os olhos. Talvez fosse mesmo ver o que tinha feito consigo. Nunca agüentaria um garoto assim se estivesse com a cabeça no lugar.

Subiu as escadas com lentidão, pensando bem em tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer e as palavras de sua mãe.

Ouviu um barulho em sua janela e olhou para lá o mais rápido que pode, vendo a coruja negra e de olhos azuis que a já tinha visitado tantas vezes nos últimos cinco anos.

Não deixou de sorrir ao se aproximar de Louis, pegando a carta para a ler, enquanto dava alguns petiscos a coruja.

"Ruiva,  
>Primeiro tenho que dizer que estava muito bonita hoje de manhã. Sabe que não sou de dar elogios de graça, ainda mais para uma Weasley que é minha melhor amiga.<br>Segundo, fiquei pela primeira vez com medo de sua mãe. Nunca vi ela falar com ninguém daquela maneira com ninguém, nem com o seu pai.  
>Terceiro, fiquei sabendo suas notas no N., aparentemente vamos ter as mesmas aulas esse ano, se você se inscrever mesmo para as que disse que estava pensando. E teremos sempre a monitoria para conversarmos... Então não se preocupe com distancia, ok? Vai me ver tanto esse ano que vai se cansar de mim e eu não fiquei chateado com você no final do ano passado, sei como você é quando chega perto das provas e sempre imaginei que pioraria quando fossem provas como os N. e os N.I..<br>E quarto e ultimo, me desculpe por não ter te respondido antes. Seu tio Harry e Albus tem feito de tudo para que eu me sinta em casa por aqui.

Seu loiro,  
>Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

PS: Roxanne e Fred vêem passar a ultima semana de ferias na casa do seu tio, porque não tenta vir também. Não vejo porque seu pai se importaria, ele sempre ta por aqui mesmo.

Agora foi a ultima mesmo.  
>Seu loiro."<p>

Riu baixo com a forma que o amigo assinava as cartas que lhe mandava, ainda mais por saber que era a mais pura verdade. Scorpius nunca tinha deixado que ninguém mais o chamasse de loiro, assim como ela reservava o apelido especialmente para o amigo.

Era bom saber que com ele as coisas não tinham mudado e que poderia contar com ele mesmo depois da distancia que tinham tido. Por algum tempo tinha pensado que se fosse da Sonserina tudo estaria solucionado, ou talvez ele pudesse ser da grifinoria como ela, mas a verdade era que se fosse assim as coisas seriam diferente entre os dois.

Olhou para a coruja que olhava para si como se esperasse uma resposta e logo pegou um pedaço de pergaminho que estava na gaveta de sua escrivaninha e uma pena com a tinta para escrever uma resposta rápida.

"Nos vemos amanhã, loiro. Guardo um pedaço de bolo do café para mim!

Sua ruiva,  
>Rose Weasley"<p>

Prendeu o bilhete na perna da coruja e lhe deu mais um petisco antes dela voar pelo céu escuro da noite, a acompanhando ate onde a escuridão permitiu.

Sabia que seu pai deixaria ficar na casa dos tios por alguns dias, ainda mais pelo fato dele sempre dar uma passada lá para conversar com tio Harry ou só por ter brigado com sua mãe antes de sair para trabalhar e querer evitar mais uma briga quando chegasse em casa.

Poderia assim conversar um pouco com seu melhor amigo, ver como as coisas estavam durante todo o tempo que ele tinha passado morando na casa dos Potters e como ele tinha passado o verão.

Acima de tudo em suas mudanças, o que ela mais sentia falta era do tempo que passava com o loiro. Não o que estava junto com ele, Roxanne e Albus, mas sim o que só passava com o garoto, no meio de uma das rondas noturnas ou ate mesmo o tempo que passavam lendo um livro qualquer na biblioteca, o que sempre acabava com uma discussão calorosa sobre o que achavam do que tinham lido. E essa semana lá serviria para que pudesse matar um pouco dessas saudades que sentia de sua amizade com Scorpius.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Você não guardou um pedaço de bolo para mim... - Não conseguiu não sorrir ao ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Rose. Tinha sentido uma brisa bater em sua costas ainda molhadas a vários segundos atras, mas tinha pensado que se tratava de Albus que havia aberto a porta e o visto ainda só de toalha, e no descuido de voltar pelo caminho que tinha feito, deixou a porta aberta.

- Como pode saber? - Me virei para a ruiva, antes de indicar com a cabeça um prato de bolo que estava sobre sua escrivaninha. - Não sabe como foi difícil manter eles inteiros por tanto tempo. - Pegou uma muda de roupa e caminhou para o banheiro sentindo o olhar de Rose sobre si. - Pode ficar a vontade e comer o bolo sem mim! - Falou ao ganhar um sorriso radiante antes de fechar a porta do banheiro atras de si para trocar de roupa.

Conhecia ela bem demais para saber que aquele olhar só significava que ela queria aprovação para que comesse todo o bolo sozinha. Por mais que talvez tivesse visto alguma coisa diferente naqueles olhos azuis.

Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para sair do banheiro, os cabelos molhados ainda caindo pelas laterais do rosto, enquanto arrumava a camisa que tinha escolhido pra passar o dia. Nada demais, só algo que pudesse ficar em casa, mas ainda parecer bem arrumado.

Tinha aquela pequena mania, que adquiriu do pai e do avô, de sempre parecer alinhado e quase impecável, por isso sua barba quase nunca estava por fazer e seus cabelos se encontravam sempre bem cortados e limpos. Assim como suas roupas sempre passadas e com cheiro de bem lavadas ou quase novas.

- Uau, isso tudo só por minha causa? - Ouviu ela perguntar, sorrindo para si, enquanto levava mais um pedaço de bolo para a boca.

- Sempre, minha musa inspiradora. - Brincou com a ruiva, tirando um riso dela, enquanto os olhos desciam pelo corpo dela. A garota se encontrava ainda mais bonita do que no dia anterior, o que o fez suspirar. Estava encostada em sua escrivaninha, vestindo mais um short um tanto curto e ate colado, a blusa preta mais uma vez bem colada ao corpo, por debaixo de um colete aberto de tecido molhe que ia mais ou menos ate o meio da coxa, e a mesma bota do dia anterior que lhe dava um pouco mais de altura. - E devo perguntar, isso é tudo por minha causa também?

Ela soltou um riso divertido, antes de se sentar sobre a escrivaninha, as pernas um pouco separadas, o que lhe fez engolir em seco. Sempre achara Rose linda, não podia negar, por mais que nem todos pudessem ver aquilo normalmente, mas naqueles últimos dois dias a garota tinha se superado, como se tivesse passado de menina para mulher nesses últimos dois meses e meio que havia ficado fora.

O pior era que agora ele percebia o quanto aquela mulher lhe atraia. Claro que não havia sido só aquilo, mas também as saudades que tinha sentido da amiga em todo o tempo que haviam ficado longe um do outro, sem nem ao menos trocar uma carta sequer.

A coisa era... Estava apaixonado e ela aparecer daquela maneira para si, e sabendo que ela tinha um namorado de quem gostava, era ainda mais torturante do que muitos poderiam imaginar.

- Sempre, meu muso inspirador. - Ouviu ela roubar sua brincadeira, acabando por rir junto a ela, antes de se sentar na cadeira de frente para onde ela se encontrava. - Porque não foi com os outros no Beco Diagonal?

- Meu pai mandou o meu material essa manhã... Com uma carta dizendo que eu posso depender dos Potters para ter um lugar para morar, mas que nunca vou depender deles para a minha educação, afinal sou um Malfoy. - Tentou imitar seu pai na ultima frase, revirando os olhos um tanto frustrado, a mão alcançando os fios de cabelo para os jogar para trás. Porém logo os bagunçou mais uma vez, por saber que acabava por parecer seu pai ao fazer aquilo.

- Deixa daquele jeito... - A ouviu pedir, antes de sentir os dedos dela passando por seus cabelos para os jogar para trás. - Eu trouxe um livro pra gente ler, é trouxa, mas me disseram que é muito bom. Mamãe disse que leu uma vez quando não tinha nada pra fazer e gostou muito, quer tentar? - Moveu a cabeça em afirmação para aquela pergunta, mesmo que não estivesse tão concentrado assim nas palavras, não quando os dedos de Rose ainda lhe tocavam os cabelos com delicadeza. Mas pode ver o sorriso animado dela quando saiu do quarto para ir pegar o livro.

Acabou por segui-la, achando que seus pensamentos iriam o acabar lhe entregando se continuassem naquele quarto.

A encontrou na sala, quando ela já estava correndo para vir lhe trazer o livro, a fazendo virar em direção ao sofá para que ficassem ali.

- Posso não ser seu namorado, ruiva. - Aquilo doía dizer, mas era a verdade. - Mas ainda acho que seu pai pode querer me matar por estar dm uma cama com você.

Ela riu e se sentou no sofá, batendo no espaço do lado direito dela, onde ela insistia ser o melhor lugar para que sentasse e logo o fez. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para puxarem a mesa de centro para perto, onde apoiaram os pés, e menos ainda para que sentisse um dos braços da ruiva lhe envolver um dos próprios, colocando o livro entre as pernas dos dois, enquanto encostava a cabeça em seu ombro. E assim passaria horas trocando pequenos toques para se avisarem que tinha terminado as páginas e que um dos dois poderia virar a pagina quando terminasse.

As pessoas chegaram no final da tarde, cheios de coisas novas para a escola e outras coisas que não tinha muito a ver com aulas. Por conta do barulho dm volta, acabaram por fechar o livro que estavam lendo, indo ajudar os amigos nas compras que fizeram e cumprimentar a todos.

- Estava mais lento que o normal hoje, loiro. Aconteceu alguma coisa ou o conteúdo do livro que não agradou? - Ela lhe perguntou preocupada e sorriu para ela, mal a ruiva sabia que o problema da lentidão era pura falta de concentração por conta daquela proximidade que sempre existiu, mas nunca tinha sido tão torturante e boa antes.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, ruiva. Você escolheu um bom livro. - Fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, antes de seguir para a cozinha, onde a Sra. Potter o chamava.

- Feche a porta atras de você, querido. - Sra. Potter pediu e mesmo ao fazê-ló considerou aquilo um tanto estranho, mas não disse nada. - Olha, não sou muito de me meter nos assuntos de vocês. Minha mãe dizia que mesmo me vendo sofrendo ela sabia que era melhor eu deixar resolver as coisas por mim mesma. Mas eu sempre tive uma amiga para me dar um conselho, coisa que claramente você não tem, já que Albus é igual ao pai, que percebe as coisas mais não faz nada pra ajudar, a não ser quando alguém pode sair fisicamente machucado e Roxanne parece achar que não tem mais saída, eu vou dar o mesmo conselho que a Hermione me deu...

- Me desculpe, mas do que esta falando? - Não pode deixar de perguntar, mesmo já sabendo o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo.

- De você gostar da minha sobrinha Rose. - Olhou pra ela um pouco incrédulo, não imaginando que ela falaria algo tão na cara quanto ela acabou de falar. - Olha, só procure não se prender a Rose, ela vai perceber em um ponto o que sente por você, não posso afirmar que ela sente o mesmo, mas posso dizer que ela tem um medo muito grande de te perder. Só saia com outras garotas, beije na boca e se divirta um...

- Eu não me prendo por causa da Rose... - Interrompeu a mais velha a olhando um pouco enviesado e pode a ver sorrir.

- É mesmo? Porque minha filha disse algo bem diferente para mim... Algo como você deixar de sair com uma garota porque Rose ficou de cara feia pra vocês dois e ameaçou a não falar com você se saísse com a menina, porque ela acreditava que a menina não servia pra você. - Os olhos se arregalaram com aqueles dizeres, já que sabia serem verdade. - Minha filha torce muito pra vocês ficarem juntos de verdade, Scorpis. Porque pelo o que eu vi quando cheguei, você é um melhor namorado pra ela do que aquele tal de Oliver pode ser. Mas pense, querido, se ela for que nem o pai dela é, e pelo o que a Hermione disse ela é, você vai ter que agir pra conseguir alguma coisa.

Sorriu para a ruiva a sua frente, vendo ela se aproximar de si, antes de ganhar um abraço dela, em meio a um pequeno agradecimento que soltava para ela.

- Sabe, ainda acho engraçado como as coisas mudaram. Nunca tinha me imaginado abraçando um Malfoy. - Ela riu, antes de sr afastar e voltar para o fogão da casa, onde ela já começou a fazer o jantar.

XXX

O dia passou mais rápido depois daquilo, jogando algumas partidas de xadrez bruxo e snap, conversando com todos em meio aos risos e discussões sobre quadribol.

Sempre se sentia bem em meio toda aquela família e agora entendia o porque dos Wesleys sempre quererem um número maior de filhos, deixava as coisas mais animadas e você sempre podia contar com um deles pra lhe ajudar.

A noite veio junto com o Sr. Potter e o Sr. e Sra. Wesley que chegaram para o jantar, que fora posto na longa mesa na sala de jantar.

E fora no meio da comida que sentiu um pequeno toque em sua perna, olhando para o lado viu Rose o olhando um pouco seria.

- Que houve? - Perguntou sinceramente preocupado, enquanto piscava os olhos seguidas vezes. Mas acabou que ela sorriu para si e se aproximou para falar em seu ouvido.

- Quando todo mundo estiver dormindo, eu vou lá pro seu quarto pra continuarmos lendo o livro, ok? - Sorriu de leve, movendo a cabeça em afirmação como resposta. Sabia que seria mais uma sessão de tortura, mas não podia se negar a mais umas horas com a ruiva.

O jantar durou mais algumas horas, por conta da conversa animada e das varias rodada de vinho e cerveja amanteigada que se seguiram, em meio a historias de uma guerra que nunca tinha visto, mas que conhecia bem os protagonistas.

- Eu sei que tudo o que seu pai fez contra mim foi pra manter seus avôs vivos, Scorpius, mas existe muito mais atras do fato de nunca não nos demos bem, só espero que você e os meninos possam mudar um pouco isso. - Fora a ultima coisa que o Sr. Potter disse antes de ser puxado para dentro do quarto.

- Boa noite, querido. Espero que durma bem. - Ouviu a Sra. Potter dizer antes de fechar a porta do quarto e subiu para o próprio, deixando a porta encostada para que Rose pudesse entrar sem fazer barulho e foi para o banho.

XXX

Os dedos de uma das mãos acariciavam o cabelo de Rose que já dormia contra seu peito, os olhos continuavam grudados no livro ao qual lia com interesse.

O livro era realmente bom, finalmente aplicando um pouco do estudo que tinha sobre trouxas em alguma partes, em principal nas que lia os eletrodomésticos. Era uma história de suspense com um pouco de amor, pelo menos Rose dizia que achava que a detetive ia acabar com o cara que fava pra morrer que também era um detetive, um dos melhores, pelo visto. O colecionador de ossos, prendeu mesmo a sua atenção em principal depois que a ruiva finalmente se pôs a dormir.

A sentia ainda respirando calmamente contra seu peito, o braço dela lhe traspassando a cintura e uma das pernas sobre as suas. Sim, ela esta linda e para os olhos de qualquer outra pessoa poderia parecer que ela era sua e somente sua, mas ele sabia que não era assim e por isso tentava ignorar aquele aperto no peito que vinha a cada vez que a ouvia resmungar com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Afastou a mão dos cabelos de Rose para que pudesse pegar o marcador de páginas e a ouviu soltar um resmungo baixo, seguindo com a cabeça o caminho que a mão fazia. Sorriu com aquilo, voltando a embrenhar os dedos pelos cabelos dela. Se esticou para que pudesse pegar com a outra mão o objeto e logo o colocou sobre a pagina que tinha parado de ler.

A observou por algum tempo, pensando nela e no que a Sra. Potter o tinha tido. Talvez fosse melhor tentar seguir em frente, talvez devesse tentar em ver como as coisas ficariam se ele fizesse aquilo, já que não podia negar que a ruiva sempre colocava defeitos nas garotas que queria sair ou mostrava algum interesse.

O único porém era que não queria machucar ninguém com aquilo. E também tinha noção que estava sendo um fraco por não tentar alguma coisa com a garota antes de fazer aquilo, mas não queria que as coisas mudassem entre os dois.

A pegou no colo com cuidado, se levantando com ela da cama, para que a pudesse levar para o quarto onde as garotas estavam. Ao chegar na porta do mesmo, bateu nesta com cuidado, esperando que uma das meninas abrissem a porta e por sorte fora Lily ao fazê-lo. Sorriu para a menina que lhe deu espaço para entrar e andou ate o colchão que pertencia a garota, a colocando ali com cuidado. A cobriu levemente e saiu do quarto em silencio, sendo seguido por Lily, que fora ate seu quarto consigo.

- Eu queria mesmo que vocês ficassem juntos... - Fora tudo que ela falou, antes de voltar correndo para o quarto, deixando ele ainda mais triste do que já estava. Como todos poderiam perceber o que sentia, menos quem deveria perceber de verdade?

Fora dormir pensando naquilo e tudo que tinha escutado naquele dia e acabou por chegar a uma conclusão: teria a pior semana de todas! 

* * *

><p>As vezes eu acho que eu gosto mais escrever como homem, o que é um pouco estranho de se pensar.<p>

Sei lá, espero que tenham gostado, e que deixem algum review, é realmente desanimante continuar uma fic sem nenhum feedback, sério mesmo. Mas fazer o que? C'est la vie.

Bom, estou pensando em deixar essa fic parada por algum tempo, assim como a minha Romione, pra quem lê ela. Romione tem ficado ainda mais dificil de escrever, principalmente por falta do feedback, mas começo achar que a culpa é minha e que nào escrevo nem um pouco bem, mas talvez isso seja a TPM falando...

bom, até mais para quem está lendo e espero que falem alguma coisa sobre o que acharam daqui.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Você continuou a ler sem mim! - Falou alto o bastante para que o loiro acordasse, batendo com o livro na perna dele. O viu dar um pequeno pulo de susto na cama e percebeu que ele se encontrava sem blusa nenhuma e que não queria virar de frente para si, continuando de bruços na cama.

- Eu peço mil desculpas, ruiva. Mas será que você pode sair? - Franziu o cenho com aquele pedido, olhando o garoto por inteiro. Ele realmente era muito bonito. O peitoral definido pelas horas de treino de quadribol e talvez outros exercícios que ele devia fazia, as pernas bem torneadas e aqueles braços que pareciam tão fortes sem esforço algum. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto Scorpius era bonito... E agora não poderia deixar de notar. Quando ele ficou assim, mesmo? - Rose, por favor, será que pode sair.

- Não! - Falou saindo de seu devaneio, olhando bem nos olhos do garoto. - Vou ficar aqui ate alcançar o ponto que você leu. Chega pra lá.

Viu o garoto se mover com dificuldade, tentando manter o lençol sobre seu colo, enquanto a olhava um pouco sem jeito. E logo se sentou do lado dele, fazendo os movimentos de sempre para que ficasse na posição que sempre ficavam quando estavam lendo um livro. Sua mão por um acaso, quando estava envolvendo o braço do loiro, fora um pouco mais para cima do corpo dele, fazendo com que o lençol grudasse sobre o colo dele. E ao ver o volume que estava ali se arrependeu por o ter forçado a se mover. Já tinha visto seu irmão naquele estado algumas vezes, e pelo o que entendia... Não era uma coisa muito boa para quando se acordava.

- Err... Desculpa. - Falou baixinho, se afastando aos poucos, enquanto engolia em seco. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele volume, respirando fundo com aquilo, deixando o lábio inferior preso por entre os lábios. - Eu vou sair e te deixar sozinho.

Os passos foram rápidos para fora do quarto, o olhar baixo, enquanto apertava o livro contra o próprio corpo. Era a primeira vez das vezes que tinha acordado o loiro e o encontrou naquele estado, e não conseguiu conter o pequeno desconforto em não saber em quem ele estava pensando ao ficar daquele jeito.

Procurou um canto da casa para que pudesse continuar a ler o livro em paz, aproveitando que ninguém mais estava acordado para que pudesse manter toda sua concentração nas palavras que lia. Porém, por mais que tentasse, sua mente pensava em uma única coisa: "quem poderia ter feito Scorpius ficar daquela maneira, só em pensamento?" Só com isso em mente, não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada...

XXX

- Al, vem cá rapidinho. - Chamou o primo par perto dela e de Roxanne, deixando o loiro que estava jogando xadrez bruxo com seu primo um tanto abismado.

- Que foi? Assim você vai fazer o Scor ganhar de mim.. - Ouviu ele reclamar, mas o puxou para dentro da cozinha onde se encontravam, fechando a porta da mesma com força. - Hey, o que eu fiz?

- Nada! Você sabe se o Scor esta interessado em alguém? - Sorriu ao ouvir Roxanne perguntar como tinham combinado, mas não gostou da expressão que o primo fez ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

- Você sabe que sim, Rox. - Olhou para a prima surpresa com aquela constatação do moreno, mas a morena parecia não se abalar com isso. - Quem não sabe é você, Rose. E não adianta nos perguntar nada, porque não sabemos quem é de verdade. Se ele quisesse dizer para nós, ele o faria. Deve ser só uma menina da Sonserina que você logo ia começar a criticar, esquecendo do fato que eu e ele somos sonserinos. - Ele parou de falar alguns segundos, esperando que Rose falasse alguma coisa, mas como ela ficou ali parada sem saber exatamente o que dizer, ele pegou a mão de Roxanne e a puxou para a sala entre pequenos sussurros.

Estava errada em querer saber em quem o amigo estava interessado? Ela estava magoada por ele não ter lhe falado nada sobre isso, como sempre falava, mas a verdade era que também nunca tinha dado liberdade para ele fazer tal coisa, sempre criticando as garotas que ele escolhia, em principal as que eram da casa dele pelo simples fato de serem da Sonserina. A verdade era que não achava que nenhuma garota servisse para o amigo, que nenhuma delas eram boas o suficiente para um cara tão legal, carinhoso e atencioso - e claro, lindo de morrer - como Scorpius. E não podia negar que ficava com uma pontinha de ciúmes a cada vez que via ele falado sobre ou com uma dessas garotas, pelo simples medo de ser deixada de lado por conta da outra menina. Tinha que parar de ser idiota. Havia deixado Scorpius de lado ao começar a namorar e não tinha direito algum de impedir que ele tentasse ser feliz com qualquer uma que ele escolhesse, afinal ele era um cara esperto, não ficaria com a primeira que visse pela frente, e se ele não queria a contar quem era, talvez a menina fosse mesmo importante para o loiro querer que ela não estragasse aquilo antes mesmo de começar.

Jogou os cabelos, que ainda acreditava ser um pouco estranho não serem mais cacheados, para trás e levantou da cadeira que nem tinha percebido sentar. Caminhou em passos calmos para perto da tia que estava do lado de fora da casa, sorrindo um pouco sem jeito, antes de pedir:

- Tia, você quer jogar quadribol com a gente? Ainda não chamei todos, mas será que você gostaria de jogar? - Olhou para tia esperançosa, antes dela soltar um riso baixo.

- Nunca entendo porque fica desse jeito toda vez que vem me perguntar se quero jogar com vocês. - Ouviu a ruiva falar e sentiu a mão dela lhe passar pelos ombros e a guiar para dentro de casa. - Mas não podemos ficar no mesmo time, vamos massacrar os meninos assim. Al, levanta a bunda dai e vai pegar as vassouras, vamos sair pra jogar quadribol. - Não conseguiu não rir com as palavras da tia, a cabeça se movendo levemente em negação com aquilo, antes de subir para pegar a roupa de treino de quadribol que sua tia tinha lhe dado de presentes em seu ultimo aniversario e que tinha sido modificada em algumas partes pela prima de sua mãe, para que ficasse um pouquinho mais sexy do que era.

Seu primo James lhe fez o favor de chamar Oliver para que os times ficassem completos, com cinco de cada lado. Tia Gina e ela escolheriam o time para que ficasse um pouco mais justo e o jogo começou, no quintal de sua tia, que as vezes chegava a parecer um campo de quadribol improvisado. Tentava ficar o mais longe possível de Oliver, aproveitando a desculpa de que ele era do time adversário, e também não trocou uma palavra sequer com ele durante todo o tempo que tinha se passado antes do jogo.

Tio Harry chegou algum tempo depois para o almoço junto com seu pai e sua mãe, e acabou que tia Gina teve que se retirar do jogo, sendo substituída por tio Harry e por seu pai, que acabou por ficar em seu time, substituindo Lily como nossa goleira. Era engraçado ver a pequena competição entre ele e tio Harry, ouvindo coisas do tipo "Se lembre, Potter. Você podia ser o capitão do time, mas eu era o Rei da Grifinoria." e "Mione não esta aqui pra confundir os outros por você, Wesley. Tome cuidado!", era bom ver eles daquele jeito.

- Ruiva, aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Oliver pra você ta fugindo dele? - Soltou um suspiro baixo com aquela pergunta de Scorpius, movendo a cabeça em afirmação aquela pergunta. - O que aconteceu, ruiva?

- Agora não, loiro. Vamos prestar atenção no jogo, você tem um pomo pra pegar pro nosso time, não se distraia. - Sentiu a mão de Scorpius em seu braço passando a o olhar nos olhos cinzas dele, o que a fez respirar fundo. - Ele só não gostou quando ele disse que tinha passado dos limites comigo. Dai ele disse que ia embora por isso e eu disse que ia tarde, foi só.

- O que? - Ouviu Scorpius perguntar um pouco mais rápido do que o normal dele e não teve muito tempo para para-lo antes dele voar para cima de Oliver e o arrastar com ele para a grama abaixo de todos.

Voou o mais rápido que podia para o solo, jogando a vassoura de lado antes de tentar separar os dois, mas seu tio fora mais rápido ao apontar a varinha para eles e gritar "Petrificus totalus", fazendo com que ambos parassem de se engalfinhar sobre a grama.

- Eu vou soltar vocês, mas não quero ver uma briga se quer. Entendido? - Ele disse serio ao descer da vassoura. Não gostava de ver seu tio daquela forma e sabia que Scorpius obedeceria só por tudo que Tio Harry fazia por ele. - Finite Encantate.

Viu os dois garotos se soltarem e Scorpius aproveitou aquilo para dar mais um soco no rosto de Oliver, que acabou por soltar sangue pela boca tamanha a força que o loiro tinha aplicado. Pelo visto estava errada sobre o loiro...

- Scorpius! - Ouviu Harry gritar com o amigo, mas não disse nada, só se aproximou de Oliver e perguntou se estava tudo bem com ele, lançando um olhar furioso para o amigo, ele fazendo o mesmo consigo ao vê-la preocupada com o namorado. - Venha já.

Viu o loiro ser levado para casa por seu tio e seu pai, os olhos dele ainda grudados em si com raiva, muita raiva. Também estava com raiva, mas aquele olhar a deixou com um pouco de medo. Scorpius nunca a tinha olhado daquela maneira, nem quando tinham aquela rivalidade no primeiro ano da escola e muito menos durante as pequenas brigas que tinham durante os anos que se passavam, mesmo que na maioria das vezes a amizade de ambos fosse a mais calma e harmoniosa que existia no colegio.

Mas por mais que tivesse medo daquele olhar, sabia que estava certa em ver se Oliver estava bem, só por ter sido golpe baixo do loiro ao acertá-lo naquele momento... Porém, não queria imaginar como seria falar com Scorpius depois daquilo...

XXX

- Ele não quis falar o porque bateu no cara, mas seu tio Harry ainda ta conversando com ele sobre isso. - Seu pai falou assim que desceu do quarto onde estava com seu tio e Scorpius. - Como ta o garoto?

- Tia Gina já curou ele, mamãe já tinha voltado para o trabalho. - Respondeu baixinho, se sentindo culpada por aquilo, o olhar bem fixo nos de seu pai. - Tio Harry não vai expulsar ele de casa, vai?

- Claro que não, Rose. Primeira vez que o garoto faz isso, mas ele vai ficar sobre aviso. Com certeza. Seu tio Harry é bonzinho demais pra colocar alguém pra fora da casa dele assim. - Seu pai a tranqüilizou, passando os dedos por seus cabelos, antes de sorrir para ela. - Sinto falta do seu cabelo... E tenho que voltar pro trabalho. Seu tio pode estar aqui, mas não quero ninguém falando que ele me dá mole por ser amigo dele. Tchau, minha flor..

- Tchau, pai... - Aquelas palavras sairam um pouco distantes, o olhar ainda sobre a escada de onde seu tio desceria após a conversa com Scorpius. Queria saber o que aconteceria com o amigo, por mais que ainda achasse errado o que ele tinha feito, e também se sentisse culpada pelas atitudes dele, que aparentemente só queria proteger sua honra.

Não muito depois que seu pai saiu, seu tio Harry desceu as escadas passando as mãos pelos cabelos um tanto frustrado.

- Não, ele não me disse nada, Rose. Mas tenho certeza que sabe sobre o que aquilo foi e quero que me conte com detalhes... - Ele a puxou para o escritório dele, fechando a porta atras de ambos antes de se sentar na cadeira atras da grande mesa. Se sentou na que estava de frente para ele, deixando o olhar baixo, e assim que recebeu aquele olhar de seu tio. - Pode começar a falar. - Ele disse sério e logo começou a contar tudo que tinha acontecido para aquela briga ter se sucedido. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para contar tudo e viu seu tio soltar um riso baixo.

- Ron ficaria agradecido pelo garoto ter feito isso. Mas a pergunta é: Porque ainda esta com o Mckinnon se ele te trata assim? - Ele a olhou serio e parecendo um pouco confuso. - Não sou de me meter em assuntos desse tipo, pergunte ao seu pai o quanto ajudei pra ele e sua mãe ficarem juntos e vai saber que a única coisa que disse fora que a considero como uma irmã e que eu e ela mal nos falamos depois que ele foi embora em meio a uma noite chuvosa. - Viu ele sorrir um pouco sem jeito com aquilo e acabou por sorrir. - Mas ainda assim, você é uma pessoa inteligente e bonita, porque se diminui tanto saindo com um cara que nem parece gostar de você de verdade?

- ... - Abriu e fechou a boca sem saber como responder aquilo. Tinha começado a sair com Oliver porque ele foi o primeiro cara a lhe chamar para sair, primeiro que tinha beijado, se não contasse seu primo Albus quando eles tinham oito anos, e primeiro cara que tinha tido um amasso. E por não ser uma garota que sai e beijava o primeiro cara que visse sem um certo compromisso, acabou por aceitar o namoro. Não podia dizer que não gostava de Oliver, mas não tinham tanta coisas em comum assim, a não ser o quadribol e o fato de ambos serem monitores da grifinoria, ele agora sendo monitor chefe.

- Se não vê nenhuma razão para estarem juntos, Rose, talvez não devessem estar... - Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por seu tio Harry que a sorriu. - Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, Scorpius esta de castigo, mas se quiser levar alguma coisa pra ele comer, se sinta a vontade. Alias, ele é um ótimo garoto. Qualquer outro me diria que não sou pai dele para o castigar, mas ele aceitou bem o castigo pelo resto da semana.

O moreno lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça antes de sair pela a porta para pegar a comida com sua tia e ir para o trabalho.

Tinha que pensar, tinha mesmo que pensar e não era pouco. Sua mãe agora não era a única que era contra aquele namoro e também não podia dizer que tinha alguma coisa a favor desde também. Era estranho pensar, mas talvez terminar com Oliver fosse a coisa certa a fazer.

XXX

Equilibrou a bandeja sobre um dos braços, antes de bater na porta do loiro com cuidado. Já era hora do jantar - não tinha levado o almoço porque Lily já havia feito aquilo quando saiu do escritório de seu tio - e estava levando alguma coisa para ele comer, já que não poderia o ver o restante do dia.

- Pode abrir... - Ele pareceu um pouco distraído ao falar aquilo, mas ainda abriu a porta com cuidado, acabando por o ver com um dos exemplares do livro que estavam lendo no dia anterior. - Sua mãe mandou para mim. - Ele respondeu antes que ela perguntasse como ele tinha um livro como aqueles, já que o que ela havia levado para os dois lerem esteve com ela a tarde inteira.

- Trouxe seu...

- Pode deixar aí e sair. - Ele estava sendo frio e seco com ela, coisa que nunca o tinha visto ser, pelo menos nunca consigo.

- Scor...

- Wesley, eu quero ficar sozinho. - Ouvir seu sobrenome nunca a tinha doido tanto quanto naquele momento. Desde que tinham virado amigos Scorpius a chamava de ruiva ou de Rose e nunca pelo seu sobrenome, nem mesmo quando brigavam. Era a primeira vez em anos que o ouviu chama-la daquela maneira em anos, e doía, doía muito.

Deixou a bandeja sobre o local que ele tinha pedido e saiu, batendo a porta de qualquer jeito atras de si, antes de descer as escadas correndo.

Aquela semana já tinha acabado para si e a verdade era que nada melhoraria ate que Scorpius e ela voltassem a se falar. O problema era... Que não via como aquilo voltar a acontecer tão cedo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

O resto da semana passou mais rápido do que imaginava, ainda trancado naquele quarto. Recebia algumas visitas de Albus, Roxanne e Lily, Rose parecia não o querer visitar mais depois da ultima vez e não poderia a culpar. Quando perguntava aos amigos, eles diziam que Rose parecia mal e ate um pouco abatida, mas nem aquilo o fez pedir para que a chamassem. Ainda estava magoado. Ela depois do que Oliver a fez ainda fora o perguntar se ele estava bem e tinha olhado para si como se fosse um criminoso. Admitia que estava errado em ter batido no cara, mas não conseguiu controlar os nervosos ao saber que ele tinha se forcado para cima de Rose. Mas sua raiva maior era contra ela que fora a defesa dele.

Agora estavam ali, em uma cabine entre todas as outras do expresso de Hogwarts, esperando o tempo para que fossem se encontrar com os monitores das outras casas e o monitor chefe daquele ano. Um silencio desconfortável pairando sobre a cabine, enquanto os dois - ele e Rose - evitavam ao máximo se olharem.

- Por Merlin! - Roxanne finalmente soltou, antes de se levantar, levando a mão a de Albus para que ele fizesse o mesmo. - Vamos sair antes que eu enlouqueça com esse silencio.

Não conseguiu não sorrir com a atitude da morena com quem ele sempre podia contar para piorar a situação e ainda falar a mais pura verdade sobre ela. Não era por menos que andava com aquelas pessoas. Eles saíram, fechando a porta da cabine atras deles e deixando com que os dois ficassem com seu silencio desconfortável.

- ... - Viu Rose abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa a mais ou menos uns cinco minutos depois, mas fora interrompida com a porta se abrindo. A expressão no próprio rosto não podia ficar pior ao ver de quem se tratava a porta.

- Malfoy, Rose... O que ainda estão fazendo aí? Temos uma reunião de monitores, esqueceram? - Oliver estendeu a mão para a garota que a aceitou, parecendo se arrepender no meio do caminho por conta do olhar que ganhou de si. Respirou fundo, antes de se levantar e sair da cabine, esbarrando com força no moreno que estava a porta com um sorriso vitorioso desenhado nos lábios.

Os passos até a grande cabine dos monitores fora rápido e fortes, só sendo interrompidos quando uma garota de cabelos castanhos parou a alguns centímetros de distancia de si a sua frente.

- Mclauchlin, o que ta fazendo? Sabe que temos que ir para a reunião. - Falou um tanto irritado por ter sua passagem interditada pela menina da cornival.

- Eu sei, mas você esta assustando todos em seu caminho, Malfoy. - Viu ela fazer um movimento com a cabeça para uns meninos do primeiro ano que colocaram a cabeça para fora da cabine de maneira assustada. - Podemos enrolar um pouco e você me conta o que aconteceu para atacar os menores. Não vejo como o Mckinnon vai ligar se nos atrasarmos, Rose pode despista-lo bem.

Deve ter fechado a cara ainda mais pela expressão que apareceu no rosto da cornival alguns segundos depois do que ela tinha falado. Suspirou pesadamente, movendo a cabeça em afirmação, e se deixou ser guiado pela garota para um dos banheiros que tinha ali perto, mesmo que achasse um pouco estranho a escolha de local dela.

Fora um pouco relutante a principio, mas ao perceber que não sairiam dali se não abrisse a boca e com o fato de que se não falasse para alguém logo o que estava acontecendo iria acabar mantando um, se pôs a contar tudo que não conseguia a falar pros amigos, seus sentimentos quanto a ruiva, a conversa que teve com a Sra. Potter e a briga que teve com Mckinnon durante aquele jogo de quadribol que lhe custou os últimos dias de ferias dentro do quarto - não que tivesse sido tão ruim assim, já que recebia um livro novo da Sra. Wesley a cada vez que a mandava de volta o que ela já tinha lhe emprestado, o que ficava muito grato, ainda depois da carta que tinha recebido dela no mesmo dia do acontecido – e como a mãe de Rose tinha lhe dado um certo apoio quanto aquilo tudo que aconteceu. Olhou bem nos olhos esverdeados de Amanda, assim que terminou todo o seu conto, que o olhava com um certo divertimento.

- Você não precisa sair de verdade com uma pessoa para a Rose pensar tal coisa. Acho que só o fato de deixar ela de lado já vai chamar bastante atenção. - Ela falou calmamente para ele lhe estendendo a mão como se o estivesse fazendo uma proposta. Talvez ela tivesse se ligado demais na conversa que havia tido com a Sra. Potter. - Faço isso por você, mas tem que fazer exatamente o que eu falar, hn?

Olhou para ela desconfiado. Ninguém fazia algo assim de graça, muito menos garotas espertas e que podiam ficar com qualquer garoto que queriam. Sim, a garota era extremamente bonita, toda pequena e com as figuras delicadas, o que a deixava ainda mais atrativa para os homens que gostavam de proteger suas namoradas.

- E o que você ganha com isso? - Perguntou sério recebendo um riso da garota em resposta.

- Os olhos de Albus Potter algumas vezes sobre mim e não na Sarah Downham. - Ela respondeu sincera e viu um pequeno "q" de Roxanne nela o que o fez sorrir. Não questionou o desejo da garota, já que também não estava sendo nem um pouco inocente naquele momento, mas se viu surpreso com a cornival gostar de seu amigo, e ainda mais com a maneira que ela parecia perceber de quem o moreno tinha uma queda – e dizia queda para ser generoso. Apertou a mão dela finalmente e a viu sorrir vitoriosa para si. Porque imaginava que aquilo não daria certo?

E logo a garota começou a falar um pouco das coisas que teriam que fazer para que aquilo desse certo. Achou tudo que ela dizia bem plausível e extraordinariamente brilhante, já que não estariam juntos, mas pareceriam estar no final e se alguém viesse falar alguma coisa sobre estiverem mentindo sobre estar juntos quando toda a verdade viesse a tona era facilmente respondido com um "sempre disse os que éramos simples amigos." Saíram do banheiro uns vinte minutos depois do acordo que fizeram e caminharam para a cabine em que o restante dos monitores deveriam estar almoçando.

- Onde vocês estavam, Malfoy e Mclauchlin? - Mckinnon perguntou irritado, mesmo que pudesse ver um pouco de satisfação nos olhos dele, assim que entraram no vagão, e antes que pudesse responder ouviu Amanda falar:

- No banheiro fazendo negócios. - Acabou por rir baixo, realmente vendo um pequeno traço de Roxanne nela, já que ela falava a verdade mas ainda deixava que aquilo parecesse um tanto ambiguo, e se sentaram juntos a mesa que tinha sobrado, acabando por ficar entre a cornival e Rose que olhava para os dois com os olhos bem estreitos.

Achava mesmo que as idéias de Amanda acabariam por dar certo.

Depois da pequena reunião, em que descobriu que Oliver era o novo monitor chefe, e do almoço com os outros monitores, andaram em pares pelos corredores do trem, e como aquelas rondas eram feitas por casa e ano, o que dizia que teria que passar algumas horas com Sarah Downham, a menina com os cabelos bicolores era Sonserina da cabeça aos pés, começando pelos cabelos pretos em cima e verdes embaixo e suas roupas elegantes e seu olhar frio mas ainda sedutores. Via porque Albus babava tanto pela menina, mesmo que nunca tivesse trocado mais do que algumas palavras e até mesmo ofensas com ela, e claro, o fato de dividirem a mesma sala comunal e as rondas dos monitores.

- Saindo com uma cornival, Malfoy? Ainda melhor do que uma grifinoria, posso dizer. Apesar que já deve ser comum para você se envolver com os gatinhos que se acham corajosos. - Soltou um riso baixo com aquilo, era bem a cara dela fazer aquele tipo de comentário.

- Engraçado. – Começou se fingindo de pensativo, ao parar de andar para olhá-la de cima a baixo. - Não foi você que estava se esfregando em um grifinorio antes das ferias começarem? - Jogou de volta, lembrando vê-lá com um garoto que não consegiu identificar, e só conseguiu ver a parte vermelha do capuz, o que só poderia dizer uma coisa naquela escola: o cara era da grifinoria..

- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy. - Ela respondeu irritada, e acabou por sorrir ainda mais com aquilo, já que estava mais do que na cara que havia acertado.

- Digo o mesmo, Downham. - A respondeu sério e voltaram ao silêncio que se encontravam antes. Por mais que a achasse muito gata e sedutora, não conseguia entender o que Albus via além da beleza, ou talvez fosse só isso. Albus era o tipo de garoto que idealizava demais as garotas com quem se envolvia e sempre acabava magoado no final, por mais que não demonstrasse para ninguém.

Deixou a morena pra trás ao final da patrulha, indo ao vagão que os tinha visto mais cedo e encontrou Albus e Roxanne em uma cabine mais ao meio do vagão e se jogou sobre o colo da morena, não demorando muito para receber os dedos dela em seus cabelos.

- Você e Rose tem que se arrumarem logo, Scor... Odeio ter que ficar dividida entre vocês dois. - A ouviu falar e abriu os olhos, em meio a um suspiro até baixo. Olhou bem para Rox, imaginando de quem ela ficaria do lado se ele e Rose nunca mais voltassem a se falar, ou pior, se a garota nunca mais quisesse olhar para sua cara agora que tinha aquele plano com Amanda.

- Não, Rox. Falamos que não íamos nos meter nisso e não vamos. Que os dois se virem para se arrumarem. Mesmo que tenhamos que ficar longe o bastante deles. - Ouviu Albus falar sério como nunca o havia ouvido falar antes em todos os anos de amizade que ambos tinham. Se arrependeu um pouco do plano que tinha com a cornival, mas sabia que teria que fazer alguma coisa para que Rose pudesse perceber que ele não ficaria ao lado dela esperando para sempre. - Vamos, o trem já esta parando...

O viu puxar a prima, acabando por bater na poltrona fofa do trem, os olhos ficando sobre o teto do local por algum tempo antes de ouvir um pequeno pigarreio. Levantou a cabeça para ver de quem se tratava e viu Amanda lhe sorrindo com calma.

- Eles só querem o bem de vocês, e não estão errados em não querer se meter. Afinal, em briga de casal não se mete comensal. - Não conseguiu não rir daquele ditado que nunca tinha escutado, decidindo ignorar o fato que a garota parecia saber tudo que acontecia mesmo não estando presente, e aceitou a mão que a garota lhe estendia a pegando para que ela o ajudasse a se levantar, mas ela continuou a lhe puxar por ali até que estivessem fora da cabine. Ela tinha pego liberdade demais em muito pouco tempo, não sabia exatamente se aquilo era bom ou não.

Percebeu que alguém olhava ao final do corredor quando sairam da cabine, os olhando um tanto surpresa pelo contato e mesmo que quisesse sair do mesmo não conseguiria. Amanda lhe prendia com os dedos grudados na palma de sua mão, com uma força que ele não imaginava que ela poderia ter. Mas o que lhe impressionou de verdade era que em momento algum tentou afastar a mão da morena, nem mesmo um pequeno impulso fora feito quando viu que era Rose que os olhava. Não teria muito tempo para o fazer também, já que a ruiva já corria para fora do trem, a cabeça baixa e as mãos fechada em punho. Talvez devesse mesmo pensar sobre aquilo.

XXX

- Você esta mesmo ficando com a Amanda Mclauchlin? - Albus perguntou durante o caminho para a primeira aula de poções que teriam em seu sexto ano, e acabou por soltar um riso baixo. - Ela é bem bonita...

- Não acha que se eu tivesse saindo com ela eu não te contaria, Al? - Afinal parte do plano estava da do certo, Albus tinha notado a garota e a achava bonita. - Somos só amigos, relaxa.

- Rose disse que viu vocês de mãos dadas saindo de uma cabine ontem. - Ele rebateu com um sorriso misterioso e como se o tivesse pego em uma mentira, o que o fez rir com aquilo. – E que vocês se atrasaram para a reunião dos monitores e a Mclauchlin disse que vocês estavam no banheiro fazendo negocios... Quem está querendo enganar?

- Ela só estava me ajudando a levantar da poltrona onde você e Rox me deixaram jogado, sabe? - Falou com calma, ainda rindo baixinho com o jeito que ele tinha para tentar arrancar alguma coisa de si. – E quanto ao banheiro, a gente só estava conversando. Ela estava esperando que eu me acalmasse depois de ver a Rose mais uma vez babando pelo Mckinnon.

- Mas porque não sai com ela? Melhor do que ficar nessa foça, cara. E ela é bem bonita... Não teria nada a perder, como você disse Rose está babando por outro cara... – Suspirou pesado com aquelas útlimas palavras, movendo a cabeça em negação ao levar uma das mãos aos cabelos para os colocar para trás, o que fazia com que parecesse um pouco com seu pai. - Ah, qual é. Assim vou achar que é gay e que na verdade ta interessado em mim. – Riu com aquilo, dando uma cotovelada na lateral do corpo do amigo.

- Tá, vou pensar no caso, então. Mas só se você pensar também. – Piscou um dos olhos para Albus, em uma pequena brincadeira com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Queria deixar claro que era só amigo da garota, e também colocar na cabeça dele que ele poderia muito bem sair com ela.

- O que? Sair com a garota que ta com você? Ficou louco cara?

- Já falei que só somos amigos...

- Aham, ta bom, Scor. - Revirou os olhos ao ser interrompido pelo amigo que fora extremamente sarcastico em suas palavras, mas tudo aquilo sumiu quando entrou na masmorra.

Hannah Logbottom, nossa professora de poções e esposa de um de nossos outro professores se encontrava parada de frente para todos com um sorriso largo e ate enigmático por conta de algo que desconhecia, e nem teve tempo de se deixar adivinhar, sua atenção estava completamente virada aos cheiros que sentia desde que entrou naquele lugar, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir com a sensação que os mesmos traziam para si.

O primeiro cheiro vinha de madeira nova, que era usada para se fabricar vassouras, como a primeira que tinha ganhado aos cinco anos - ou pelo menos fora a primeira vez que se lembrava em ter ganhado uma. Podia lembrar bem daquele dia em que sua mãe Astoria veio com um sorriso enorme em direção a ele, junto com seu pai que carregava algo bem embrulhado sobre seus braços. Lembrava também dos pequenos tombos que deu, em que seu pai sempre o ajudava e falava para nunca desistir, porque um dia ele seria o maior apanhador que a Inglaterra já tinha visto. O que acabou por lhe deixar um pouco melancólico em meio a felicidade que ainda sentia.

O segundo cheiro vinha de livros e pergaminhos novos, como os primeiros que havia ganhado antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts. Lembrando de seu pai que sempre o dizia que mesmo com punhos ou palavras ele teria que derrotar seus oponentes, e para isso teria que treinar ambos em mesma quantidade.

O terceiro cheiro vinha de rosas, do shampoo que Rose usava desde o dia que se conheceram, mas a primeira vez que sentiu de verdade fora no terceiro ano. Lembrava que tinha acordado na ala hospitalar depois de um jogo de quadribol contra a grifinoria, no qual levou um balaço na cabeça quando estava para pegar o pomo e acabar com aquele jogo. Rose tinha passado a noite inteira ao seu lado, ainda se encontrava com as roupas do jogo que claramente deveriam estar molhadas na noite anterior, mas ela havia se recusado a sair dali ate que acordasse. E isso aconteceu quando ele sentiu um dos braços doendo por falta de circulação na manhã seguinte, acordando em meio a resmungos ate que sentiu o corpo da ruiva parcialmente sobre o seu, ela soltando um choramingo em meio as falas rápidas e tudo que fez foi sorrir com aquela preocupação e se deixar inundar pelo cheiro que ela tinha... De rosas. E notou ali que sempre fora apaixonado pela amiga, só tinha demorado demais para perceber aqueles sentimentos.

Se acomodou ao lado de Amanda, com quem já tinha combinado de sentar nas aulas que tinham juntos, se afundando no banco alto que tinha sentado e deixou a bolsa cair com um pequeno baque mudo no chão.

- Ate que você fica bonitinho com essa cara de bobo, Scorpius... - Ouviu Amanda falar ao seu lado e soltou um riso baixo. Sabia de alguma maneira que aquilo era o jeito dela de lhe chamar a atenção, mas claro, não só a sua. Pode ver Rose a lançar um olhar de esguelha, antes de voltar para a professora que chamava a atenção de todos com um pequeno som que soltara com a garganta.

- Lembro da primeira vez que vi essas poções na minha frente desse exato jeito. Lembro também que meu professor pediu para que eu identificasse as três e dissesse o que cada uma poderia fazer e suas características principais. Será que algum dos senhores pode fazer isso essa manhã? - Professora Abbot falou calma, andando pela sala e como sempre a primeira mão a ser levantada fora a de Rose.

- Esta... - Ela apontou com a cabeça o caldeirão mais próximo a ela. - É viteserum, a poção da qual qualquer um que a tomar falará a verdade sem nenhuma saída. Pode ser identificada pela falta de cor e sua densidade.

- Dez pontos para a grifinoria. Muito bem senhorita Wesley, sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa de você. - Percebeu Rose se encolher um pouco e olhou para as orelhas da garota que se encontravam claramente vermelhas. - Poderia então me dizer qual é a seguinte.

- E Amortencia, a poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo. Cada um que a tomar ficará completamente apaixonado, mesmo que ela não produça amor de verdade, pela primeira pessoa que vir primeiro e fará qualquer coisa para agrada-la. - A ruiva começou um tanto calma, sorrindo de leve ao aspirar o vapor que saia do caldeirão. - É identificada pelo vapor característico que solta e pelo odor. Cada pessoa sente de maneira diferente, sendo os três cheiros que mais lhe atrai. - A viu balançar a cabeça levemente, lançando um olhar para trás rapidamente, antes de se voltar para a professora mais uma vez.

- Mais dez pontos para a grifinoria. - A professora disse anima da sem tirar um sorriso do rosto. - A ultima, que se encontra nesse pequeno fransquinho se chama Felix Felicis. E é chamada de poção da sorte, a que trará sorte para qualquer um que bebe-la. Como dever de hoje, os peço para escolher uma dessas três poções e a fazer ate o ponto que der antes do final desta aula. Não recomendo que fação a vitaserum já que esta demorara muito mais do que gostariam e isso os poderiam atrasar um pouco. Podem começar.

Escolheu logo a que não seria muito bom para se ser escolhida, seguindo para o armário de ingredientes para pegar o que acreditava ser necessário para o preparo dela. E pelo conhecimento que tinha era pouco o que poderia fazer naquele dia de aula. Mas ainda assim continuou calmamente, colocando e misturando os ingredientes no caldeirão. Trocava uma palavra ou outra com Amanda que preparava a Felix Felicis e ria baixinho de alguns dos comentários que ela fazia. Pelo menos ela fazia ser fácil passarem aquele tempo juntos.

A aula acabou passando mais rápido do que o normal e sua poção ficando nos estagio que deveria ficar naquele pouco tempo, por mais que a data estivesse errada, mas sabia que logo a poção seria deposta pela professora em algum lugar seguro.

Saiu da masmorra junto com Amanda, sendo seguido por Albus e Rose que tinham a mesma matéria, os dois conversando energeticamente atras de si, porém a conversa não parecia a melhor de todas. E continuaram assim por todo o resto da semana, acabando por se sentar com Rose a cada aula que tinham juntos, mas ambos se mantendo calados e sem olhar um para o outro. Percebia os olhares dos garotos sobre a ruiva e mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, o ciúmes algumas vezes era maior do que poderia segurar, mas toda vez que estava a ponto de fazer alguma coisa se lembrava que a garota tinha um namorado e logo se fechava mais uma vez em seu canto.

De fato o novo visual de Rose tinha causado algumas novas viradas de cabeça, que não tinha nada haver com o fato de ela ser uma Wesley filha de Ronald Wesley e Hermione Granger. Ela era agora uma garota que todos os garotos acima do quarto ano queriam e muitas vezes sonhavam. O ciúmes aumentava a cada vez que ouvia um comentário sobre a garota ou alguém a olhando por mais tempo do que deveria. O problema estava justamente no fator em que ela não o devia nada e que tinha um namorado que fazia de tudo para que ficasse bem longe da ruiva.

Isso fez com que se fechasse um pouco mais na amizade que tinha com Amanda, andando mais e mais com ela para que pudesse se distrair e de fato a garota conseguia aquilo. Era inteligente e ainda tinha um bom senso de humor, passavam horas discutindo um livro novo ou conversando sobre Albus e Rose, mesmo que nenhum dos dois estivesse ouvindo um ao outro de verdade algumas vezes, só falavam para o ar nestes momentos. Ela era uma amiga incrivel e Albus tinha sorte de alguém como ela gostar dele, mas o conhecendo bem como conhecia o moreno, ele demoraria demais para perceber o que estava bem na frente dele.

Roxanne e Albus também faziam parte de seu circulo, mas como esperava ambos passavam mais tempo entre os dois ou com Rose do que consigo. Já havia dito que não se entrometeriam na briga dos dois e pareciam estar cumprindo bem a promessa que fizeram. E por mais que Amanda fosse uma companhia maravilhosa e uma grande amiga, ainda sentia falta do grupo que tinha antes e que fizera parte de sua vida por um pouco mais de cinco anos e estava ficando realmente dificil ignorar a falta que eles faziam.

E assim semanas se transformaram em mês e o primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano estava se aproximando. A partida seria entre Grifinoria e Sonserina, e logo teria que ficar de frente a ruiva, já que ambos jogavam para tais times. Sempre tinha gostado de jogar contra ela, era interessante ver como, apesar da amizade que tinham, a garota era competitiva demais para deixar o jogo no nivel do amigavel. Não ajudava também que seus primos faziam parte o time como ela, inclusive Albus que era um dos artilheiros do time da Sonserina, o jogo ficava arrisado demais por todos se conhecerem tão bem. Não sabia ainda como seria aquela pequena disputa, só esperava não acabar com outro balaço na cabeça. 

* * *

><p>Novo capitulo de Visual *preguiça de colocar o titulo todo aqui*, espero que tenham gostado. Revisei esse capitulo algumas vezes, e acho que ficou bom no final, por mais que eu ainda fique pensando que falta alguma coisa. Como eu fiz em minha outra fic "After Dark" se alguém quiser alguma cena ou alguma que queria ver nessa fic, por favor, me mande uma mensagem e se eu não conseguir escrever ela nessa fic, eu posso muito bem tentar fazer outra e dedicá-la para a pessoa, sem problema algum.<p>

Agradeço a todas que estão lendo a fic e as que deixam comentários sempre que podem, obrigada mesmo.

Voltando para o Brasil na próxima terça feira, dai acho que vai ser mais fácil de publicar as coisas e até mesmo escrever algumas fics. Estou escrevendo uma agora que é centrada no Neville, não sei de onde saiu a idéia, muito menos como comecei ela direito, mas pelo menos vai ficar diferente da visão que tem do Neville... Sempre quis fazer ele acabar parecendo mais com o Mattew Lewis, sabe? Lindo e gostoso, com os dentes perfeitinhos e brancos.

UAHAUHAUAH EU E MEUS PENSAMENTOS LOUCOS, NEE?

Bom, beijos para todos.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

O dia do jogo finalmente chegou. Estava um pouco mais nervosa do que seu normal. Nem seu primo, e capitão do time, que normalmente conseguia acalma-la antes dos jogos estava conseguindo aquela manhã. James tinha tentado de tudo, e mesmo com a ajuda de Fred, só tinha conseguido fazer com que ela sorrisse de forma nervosa em meio as brincadeiras que eles faziam. E a culpa daquela preocupação toda era de Scorpius e de seu visual novo.

A mudança de visual tinha dado seu efeito certo, isso era verdade. Os garotos passaram a nota-la mais e agora não era a filha de Hermione e Rony Wesley, era uma garota como qualquer outra e agora um pouco mais desejada pelo sexo oposto. Mas aquela atenção toda a deixava um pouco desconfortável, como se tivesse que sempre fazer tudo certo para que ninguém percebesse que era algo menos que perfeita, e agora um pedaço de carne extremamente delicioso. É aquilo a irritava.

Porém, tudo aquilo era coberto pelo fato dela e Scorpius não estarem se falando ainda. E tudo ainda piorava quando via o seu loiro andando pra cima e pra baixo nos corredores com sua nova conquista. Sim, Scorpius Malfoy era _dela _e de mais ninguém. Sempre tinha sido assim. Ele sempre a tinha colocado em primeiro lugar e aquilo nunca havia mudado ate o dia que aquelazinha apareceu e do nada começou a sair com seu melhor amigo. Albus também não parecia feliz com aquela nova amizade de Scorpius, mas talvez ele só tivesse achado um novo interesse e Scorpius estava no caminho dele. O que aquela lá tinha de bom afinal? Roxanne não era de muita ajuda. Sempre que via Scorpius e Amanda vindo em nossa direção, fazia quase de tudo para que olhasse para eles, como se gostasse de lhe ver com raiva ou algo do tipo. E quando a perguntava o porque gostava de torturar a si a morena respondia que era um trabalho simples demais e que se tornou divertido pelas expressões que fazia.

Mas também não podia culpar aquilo tudo no loiro ou na cornivalzinha que estava pendurada nele. Tinha escolhido ficar ao lado de Oliver no dia que os dois brigaram, não por achar que Oliver era um pobre coitado por ter apanhado do Scorpius, o moreno tinha merecido apanhar pelo jeito que a tinha tratado só por não querer ele a tocando de maneira mais intima do que gostaria. Só achava que não era com os punhos que aquilo deveria ser resolvido.

E por isso havia terminado com o moreno dois dias depois que voltaram para a escola, por mais que ainda continuassem a andar juntos por conta das patrulhas que ele tinha dado um jeito que fossem feitas juntos, talvez em uma tentativa de que voltassem ou algo parecido. Oliver sempre tentava ser galateador, a colocar contra a parede e a beijar, o que acabava por irritá-la ainda mais. Pelo menos tinha a desculpa de que não poderia ir para as patrulhas todas as noites já que não era monitora chefe e tinha treinos de quadribol, o que estava ficando mais e mais freguentes com a proximidade do jogo.

Respirou fundo e entrou no campo junto com os outros jogadores de seu time e viu do outro lado do campo Scorpius e Albus fazer o mesmo com seus companheiros de time. Os olhos ficaram por algum tempo sobre o loiro que também sustentava o seu olhar, a fazendo engolir em seco com aquilo, ele parecia mais uma vez triste com alguma coisa, mas estava decidido. Ele estava ali para ganhar. Riu baixo com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Não o deixaria ganhar com tanta facilidade, nunca o tinha deixado ganhar com tanta facilidade e não era aquela confusão toda que faria ela deixar a competitividade de lado. Os dois irmãos se cumprimentaram, sendo eles os capitães de ambos os times, soltando comentários desnecessários um para o outro, acabando tudo em meio a um riso e logo estavam todos voando em suas vassouras e o jogo começava.

XXX

100 a 40 para Sonserina. Não estava entendendo o que acontecia consigo mesma. A cada vez que olhava Scorpius ficava distraída e perdia a jogada que estava tão na cara. James já a havia chamado a atenção algumas vezes e não o culpava. Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. Não perderia aquele jogo, não podia perder aquele jogo... tinha feito uma promessa de que nada deixaria sua competitividade de lado, que não era por ser uma garota que deixaria suas emoções tomarem suas decisões por si e tirar sua concentração.

Voava o mais rápido possível, evitando sempre olhar para o loiro, mas não pode evitar ao ver ele e seu primo voando para o ponto um pouco mais alto no campo, onde um pequeno brilho aparecia. James parou ao quase ser acertado por um balaço e Scorpius seguiu, a mão quase agarrando o pomo quando um balaço voou em direção a ele. O mesmo o acertou, mas ele já tinha conseguido pegar o pomo, e a sonserina havia ganhado o jogo. Viu o corpo dele começar a cair com uma velocidade que com a vassoura ele não teria, e sem pensar duas vezes, voou o mais rápido que pode para perto do loiro, não se importava que tinha perdido o jogo que todos os olhares do campo estavam sobre ela e sua tentativa estúpida de pegar o loiro antes de ele chegar ao chão, e conseguiu, o segurou, mas acabou soltando um grito de dor ao mesmo tempo que ouvia um estalo em seu braço.

E agora os dois caiam em toda velocidade, o corpo dele sobre o dela, mas antes de bater no chão sentiu seu corpo perder a rapidez da quea livre e acertar o chão como se não tivesse peso algum. Não conseguia sentir o braço ao qual tinha dado todo o apoio ao corpo de Scorpius, mas o garoto parecia ainda inconsciente sobre si, o que a deixava mais preocupada do que com o próprio braço.

O abraçou com o braço bom, fechando os olhos por conta da dor que sentia no coração. Aquela briga idiota tinha ido longe demais e por mais que soubesse que algum dos professores faria algo para que o garoto ficasse bem achava que o poderia perder para sempre e antes que pudesse perceber as palavras já saiam de seus lábios sem nem perceber.

- Eu te amo, seu idiota. Você tem que ficar bem, se não eu nunca vou poder te dizer isso... - Eram um simples sussurro contra o ouvido do loiro, mas de alguma maneira sabia que eram a mais pura verdade e que um dia, se tivesse coragem o bastante as repetiria para ele. Deixou que a dor a dominasse e que sua consciência fosse perdida, os olhos se fechando, enquanto ainda sentia o peso de Scorpius sobre si e o cheiro dele a envolver.

XXX

Acordou no calor e no conforto de uma cama, sorrindo satisfeita com a boa noite de sono que teve e se moveu aos poucos, procurando uma posição melhor para dormir.

- Ruiva...? - Ouviu baixinho perto de si e abriu os olhos, vendo Scorpius ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. O foco começou a melhorar após algum tempo piscando e a memória do que tinha acontecido antes de desmaiar veio como um baque. Estava na ala hospitalar da escola.

Olhou para o braço que ainda estava enfaixado e depois para Scorpius que parecia mal ter dormido.

- Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada? - Perguntou baixo, olhando para o garoto, levando os dedos da mão boa aos cabelos dele para os jogar para trás como gostava de vê-los.

- Mais de vinte horas desde seu desmaio no campo, pelo o que me disseram. - Viu ele inclinar a cabeça para perto de sua mão quando a pousou sobre a lateral do rosto dele. - Onde você estava com a cabeça ao fazer aquilo, Rose? Você sabe que a Profa. Mcgonagall não iria me deixar cair e me quebrar todo. Porque tentou me segurar?

- Porque eu não poderia deixar você caindo daquele jeito... - Os dedos continuavam a acariciar o rosto do loiro a sua frente. - Eu só não queria ver você machucado... - Viu ele sorrir com aquelas palavras, sorrindo de volta para ele. - Senti sua falta, loiro...

Quando ele abriu a boca para responder a porta da sala da enfermeira abriu, e quando ela a viu acordada veio correndo para si.

- Você nos deu um grande susto mergulhando daquele jeito para pegar o menino Malfoy, senhorita Wesley. Pode ter sido corajoso da sua parte, mas também fora um ato de estupidez. Onde já se viu alguém tentar segurar outra pessoa que ta caindo no final de um jogo? - Madame Pofrey falou irritada, enquanto a examinava e não pode deixar de sorrir com todas aquelas palavras que seguiram.. – E o que você está fazendo fora da sua cama, Sr. Malfoy? Já falei que você tem que descansar, não é? - Seus olhos ainda se encontravam sobre Scorpius que tinha se afastado com as palavras da enfermeira e olhava Rose como se ela fosse um vaso que poderia quebrar a qualquer momento. Não gostava de ser olhada por outras pessoas daquela maneira, mas naquele momento tudo o que queria era a atenção dele sobre si.

Ele sempre esteve ali, sempre a querendo proteger e fazer de tudo para a fazer sorrir. E agora que ele tinha seguido em frente aparentemente e que achava que o ia perder para sempre quando ele caiu daquela vassoura que percebia o que sentia por ele. Era mesmo uma idiota que não merecia metade do que aquele garoto fazia por ela.

Algum tempo depois foram deixados sozinhos e chegou o corpo um pouco para o lado, batendo no espaço que tinha ficado livre na cama e logo o garoto deixou a cama para a qual ele tinha voltado e se acomodou ali, ficando um pouco mais a cima que ela, para que pudesse se acomodar sobre o peito dele. Por mais que achasse que não merecia e que a cornival não fosse gostar de os ver assim, só se deixou levar pela vontade que tinha de estar perto dele. Roçou a bochecha de leve ali ao se acomodar sobre ele, deixando um braço lhe envolver a cintura, os olhos se fechando ao sentir o cheiro que havia sentido em meio a outros dois na primeira aula de poções. Era uma burra mesmo.

- Eu terminei com o Oliver... - Falou baixinho ao sentir os dedos do loiro lhe passeando pelo cabelo, se afundando mais contra o peito dele. - Ele era um idiota mesmo... - A fala sairá em um sussurro, enquanto os dedos acariciavam a cintura de Scorpius.

- Sim, ele era... - Sentiu o peito do garoto se estufar e se esvaziar lentamente em um suspiro. - Não sei como o suportou, ruiva.

Riu baixo com aquelas palavras, apertando o loiro contra si levemente.

- Nem eu sei... - Murmurou em resposta, apertando os dedos na cintura do garoto, antes de levantar os olhos para o fitar. - Desculpa por...

- Não, não precisa se desculpar. - Ele a interrompeu serio, a olhando de volta nos olhos. - Eu não deveria ter batido nele, e ele não revidou nenhuma vez...

- Porque ele não conseguiu! - Não conseguiu conter o riso ao lembrar. - Você batia tanto nele que ele só tentava se esquivar e se proteger!

Os dois riram baixo, se abraçando ainda mais do que já estavam. Mas logo se afastou um pouco lembrando que o garoto estava com alguém.

- Que houve? - O ouviu perguntar confuso e olhou mais uma vez nos olhos.

- Acho que a Amanda não vai gostar de nos ver...

- Ela é só minha amiga...

- Por isso que você fica andando com ela pra cima e pra baixo? Ta bom, Scor! - Não conseguiu controlar o tom de ciúmes naquelas palavras e pode ver o sorriso largo que apareceu nos lábios do loiro. - Que? Você arrumou alguém que eu sei. Ta todo mundo falando que vocês tão juntos, ate Albus disse que as vezes vocês ficam conversando ate tarde que você leva ela pra perto do dormitório dela! E você nunca fez isso por mim...

- Porque você nunca deixou...

- ... - Abriu a boca para responde-lo, mas a verdade era que ele estava certo. Todas as vezes que ele tinha oferecido pra fazer aquilo, ela dispensava dizendo que era crescida demais para ser escoltada por qualquer um que fosse.

- E eu já falei, somos só amigos...

- Mas você estavas de mãos dadas com ela no Expresso de Hogwarts e tinham ficado num banh...

Fora deliciosamente calada pelos lábios de Scorpius encontrando os seus em um beijo forte e desejoso. A língua do garoto logo se atreveu contra sua boca, a invadindo sem grandes barreiras, os dedos dele lhe dando apoio para que a cabeça continuasse levemente levantada deixando o beijo mais confortável, mas não menos sedento.

Aquilo parecia certo, muito mais certo do que qualquer beijo que tinha dado em Oliver Mckinnon, ainda mais certo do que tudo aquilo que acreditava ser certo. A boca de Scorpius se encaixava com perfeição a sua, as línguas se conheciam pela primeira vez, mas pareciam sentir falta uma da outra, dançando e procurando mais espaço na boca alheia. Era simplesmente o melhor beijo que tinha ganhado em toda a sua vida e não queria que terminasse tal cedo.

- Você as vezes fala demais. - Riu soprado ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, seus dedos encontrando o caminho para a nuca do loiro, para o impedir de se afastar muito.

- Que bom que arrumou uma maneira de me calar... - E sem esperar por uma resposta o puxou para si, tomando os lábios dele em mais um beijo, ainda mais sedento e desejoso que o anterior e por mais que continuasse fazendo aquilo pelo resto da vida parecia que aquela sede pelos lábios de Scorpius nunca iria acabar.

- Scorpius... - Ouviu a voz de uma garota vir da porta da ala hospitalar e se separaram. Um pequeno resmungo fora solto por si ao perceber de quem se tratava. Amanda estava parada a porta junto com Albus e Roxanne, porém ela parecia se a única com um sorriso nos lábios. Os outros estavam um tanto pasmos com o que tinham visto. - Talvez seja melhor voltar depois...

Viu a morena puxar os outros dois...

- Am, perai. Podem ficar, sei que não sou o único preocupado coma ruiva. - A garota sorriu mais com aquilo e veio para perto de nós e parou ao lado de ambos.

- Você eu já sei que está bem, sai... - Viu Scorpius rir com o que ela tinha dito e a obedecer. Aquilo lhe deu mais um aperto no coração, ate que a menina ocupou o lugar que o loiro estava. - Você deu um grande susto em todos, sabia? Mas ainda acho que foi bem romântico, mesmo que estúpido. Só que é o que eu digo, se não for estúpido, não tem como ser romântico. -Não conseguiu não rir com as palavras da garota, que deu um chute na canela de Scorpius. - Vai ter que fazer algo mais bonito que isso pra compensar, Sr. Malfoy. – Passou a gargalhar com o jeito da cornival. Não tinham como eles serem alguma coisa mais que amigos se ela o tratava daquela maneira e parecia tão feliz com os dois estando juntos. E só com aquilo Amanda já a ganhava.

- Pera! Vocês não tão juntos? - Albus perguntou parecendo animado, chegando até abrir um sorriso largo com as palavras que ele mesmo tinha soltado.

- Ow, cacete. Quantas vezes eu falei isso pra você, Al? - Scorpius parecia impaciente ao dizer aquilo e talvez tivesse sido algumas vezes que ele tivesse dito aquilo a seu primo. – Nós só somos amigos, caramba!

- Mas eu sempre pensei que você dizia isso pra caso a Rose perguntasse você continuasse a ter uma possibilidade de ficarem juntos... - Viu o primo encolher os ombros e soltou um riso baixo.

- Você nunca pensou a possibilidade dele estar falando a verdade? - Amanda parecia intrigada, mas também um pouco ofendida. O riso da garota pareceu desaparecer no momento que as palavras faziam mais sentido para ela. Era como se a cabeça dela trabalhasse mais rápido do que deveria. - Acha que sirvo só para ser estepe, Potter?

- Sim! - Os olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir aquela resposta sair dos lábios de Albus. Não acreditava que ele poderia ser tão imbecil, mesmo que só tivesse falando a verdade na visão dele. - Quer dizer no caso...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a fala, já que seu rosto fora acertado pelo tapa que Amanda lhe deu antes de correr para fora da ala hospitalar.

- Grande, Al. Eu sempre soube que não pensava antes de falar, mas nunca pensei que fosse um completo imbecil. - Scorpius falou, antes de seguir atras da amiga, após lhe lançar um olhar como se pedisse para entender o porque estava indo atras da garota.

- Eu só ia dizer que no caso do Scorpius ela servia como estepe... Não no geral. - Revirou os olhos ao o ouvir murmurar e sentiu vontade de bate-lo, mas sua prima fora mais rápida, dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

- E você não poderia ter começado com isso, seu grande idiota? - Ouviu Rox falar irritada, a vendo dar mais um tapa na testa do garoto. - Pow, Albus. Eu que tenho a fama de falar tudo na cara sem me preocupar com as consequências sei que se deve começar pelo lado bom nessas horas.

- Roxanne ensinando timing é a mesma coisa que eu tentando ensinar a alguém a ter tato... - Sorriu ao ouvir a voz de seu pai vindo da porta e o sorriso só aumentou quando viu sua mãe junto.

- E olha que isso nunca aconteceu, pelo menos não que eu me lembre. - Sua mãe completou ao se aproximar, lhe beijando a testa como sempre fazia. - Poderiam deixar a gente a sós por um instante? Eu e o tio de vocês queríamos dar uma palavrinha com Rose...

Ouviu um murmúrio de concordância dos primos e logo eles saíram da ala hospitalar, fechando a porta atras de ambos.

- O QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO, ROSE JEANE WEASLEY? - Se encolheu ao ouvir o pai gritar, percebendo que ele só parecia esperar o momento certo para fazer aquilo, os olhos se fechando com força esperando que ele continuasse, mas ao arriscar abrir os olhos mais uma vez, viu a maneira repressora que sua mãe olhava para seu pai. - Ok, Ok, Mione... O que te deu para tentar agarrar o garoto daquela maneira? Você sabe que o Scorpius não ia se espatifar no chão. A diretora não ia permitir isso.

- Eu seu, pai. Mas eu não consegui evitar... - Ela olhou pro pai que lhe lançava um olhar incrédulo, e passou a murmurar algo para ele mesmo, andando de um lado para o outro a sua frente, antes de continuar:

- Olha, eu já aceitei a amizade de vocês dois, principalmente depois do que ele teve que passar pra mantê-la. Só que eu não estou pronto pra aceitar você arriscando-se por causa de qualquer um...

- Como se você nunca tivesse feito isso pelo Harry...- Ouviu sua mãe dizer e sorriu com aquilo. Sempre podia contar com ela para ser justa. - E em uma idade muito mais nova que nossa filha.

- Mas estávamos ajudando Harry contra Voldemort, não de um balaço. - Franziu o cenho com a forma exasperada que seu pai fala.

- Ronald, sua filha quis proteger um amigo. Deveríamos parabeniza-la por isso e não a criticar ainda mais. - Sorriu para sua mãe e logo a viu se virar um pouco a procura de alguma coisa. - Mas cadê o Scorpius que não esta aqui descansando?

- Ah, ele foi ver como a Amanda estava depois do Albus ter sido insensível com ela... - Explicou para sua mãe e sorriu um pouco boba, mais do que gostaria talvez. Podia ver o olhar de compreenção de sua mãe, que parecia entender que tinha mais do que simples agradecimento naquele sorriso. - Ele ficou aqui ate que eu acordasse.

- Aish... Estou perdido. - Seu pai falou e sua mãe riu com aquilo, acabando por a deixar confusa. - Vou ver como Neville esta, antes que eu perca a cabeça...

Viu seu pai sair da ala hospitalar, resmungando alguma coisa que não conseguia entender.

- No final das contas você é muito mais inteligente que eu... - Olhou sua mãe ainda mais confusa que antes. - Você e Scorpius se arrumaram, não foi?

Abriu a boca em surpresa, os olhos se arregalando com aquelas palavras sem realmente saber o que dizer. Não sabia antes o que sentia pelo garoto, como sua mãe poderia saber de que sua felicidade tinha haver com ele?

- Sabe, a coisa que eu e seu pai mais ouvimos quando começamos a namorar era que estava mais do que na hora. - A ouviu soltar um riso baixo. - Acho que os únicos que não sabiam que a gente se gostava era eu e seu pai. Por mais que depois de algum tempo eu só estava esperando o momento certo de fazer alguma coisa. Seu tio Harry sempre disse que meu timing para isso não poderia ser o pior, mas como você hoje, não consegui controlar meus impulsos.

Se deixou levar pelo abraço que ganhava de sua mãe e se acomodou contra o corpo dela com um sorriso tímido.

- Mas você ainda é filha de seu pai, age mais do que pensa... - A ouviu rir mais uma vez, antes de receber um beijo na testa. - Ele vai demorar pra aceitar esse namoro, mas ele já não tem tanta coisa contra esse menino.

Não conseguiu conter um sorriso feliz com aquilo, já que sabia que seria difícil demais com os pais de Scorpius, por mais que ele tentasse se desprender daquele ambiente, a família Malfoy ainda era a família dele e aquilo poderia dificultar as coisas entre os dois e isso era o que menos poderia querer para os dois agora. 

* * *

><p>Como eu fiz em After Dark, aqui vai os agradecimentos para as pessoas que deixaram reviews por aqui:<p>

Ana Beatriz Scalercio  
>MayBlackMalfoy (Lê o que eu escrevi no seu parenteses de After Dark)<br>Jacih  
>Bela Lovegood<br>Katyna Choovanski  
>CamiEvansPotter<br>Pumpkin bells  
>Larissa Mayara<p>

Espero que tenham gostado. Sei que foi mais rápido do que muitas pessoas gostariam, mas eu gosto de dar um golpe final quando as coisas estão boas. Sempre melhor!  
>Beijos para todos.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rose passou alguns dias na Ala hospitalar, e saiu naquele dia um pouco antes do café da manhã de lá - não pode a pegar lá por conta do horário que ela iria sair e também não tinha como levar novas vestes para ela. Mas sua frustração era outra no momento... Mesmo a garota ficando lá, estava tendo problemas para encontrar um tempo para ficarem a sós. Ou ia vê-la com Amanda, ou com Roxanne e Albus, ou quando chegava lá um de seus outros primos e companheiros de casa e time se encontravam com ela. Já estava louco para terem um tempo só para os dois, não só para poder beijá-la, mas como também saber para onde iriam a partir dali.

A olhava um pouco de longe durante todo o café da manhã, quase derrubando geléia no próprio colo algumas vezes por conta daquilo, recebendo um riso de Albus em resposta.

- Cala a boca, Potter. Que se não fosse por mim a Amanda não aceitaria conversar com você e muito menos ir com você e Rox para Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana. - Não conseguiu rir da cara do garoto quando falou aquilo. Talvez Amanda fosse mais inteligente do que ele pensava, já que o pouco tempo que Albus tinha passado com ela e as poucas coisas que tinha dito sobre ela tinham fisgado mesmo o garoto. Mas uma coisa o incomodava: Roxanne estava sozinha.

Soltou um suspiro com aquilo, pensando que tudo que fazia era pensar nele e na ruiva, e com isso tinha deixado a amiga completamente de lado. Porém a verdade era que não percebia ela olhar para garoto algum, muito menos falar de interesse em nenhum deles...

Olhou pra amiga, percebendo no jeito dela de se mover e de olhar pros outros a volta dela e não pode deixar de pensar que ela tinha um traço meio masculino, mas achava que aquilo se devia pelo posto de batedora que ela tinha no time de sua casa... Mas a verdade era que aquilo o intrigava um pouco.

- Vamos, babão. Nossa aula vai começar daqui a pouco e você senta do lado da Rose pra melhorar um pouco o seu dia. - Recebeu uma pequena cotovelada de Albus que o acordou de vez dos devaneios que estava tendo.

- Al, você já ouviu a Rox falar de algum interesse em algum garoto da escola? - Perguntou baixo para o moreno, ao se encaminhar com ele para a porta do salão principal.

- Já esta mudando de prima agora que conseguiu sua ruiva, Malfoy? - Revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

- Não, imbecil. Só fiquei pensando que eu com a Rose e você com a Amanda, a Roxanne fica de lado... - Viu Albus parar de cofre a sua frente, soltando um resmungo ao acabar batendo com ele.

- Merda, eu não tinha pensado nisso. - O ouviu falar, o vendo se bater na testa.

- No que não estava pensando, Al? - Ouviu a voz conhecida de Rox aparecer ao seu lado e ambos a olharam com os olhos arregalados. - Ixi, parece coisa de menino, Rose. Pior... Parece coisa sexual de menino.

- É... Alguém deve ter acordado com problemas para não ir me buscar na ala hospitalar essa manhã. - Ouviu Rose falar, enquanto via as duas caminhando para longe deles.

- Problemas? - A morena perguntou e mesmo que não pudesse ver, sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

- Sim... Problemas duros e dolorosos que só melhoram depois de um bom banho frio... - Ouviu ambas rirem e as seguiram, puxando Albus que olhavam ambas pasmo.

- Acho que eles tão andando tempo demais com a gente, cara... - Tinha que concordar com Albus, as duas estavam falando demais para quem não sabia como era ficar com algo daquele tipo.

Porém o impulso de ir para perto da ruiva e a abraçar por trás fora maior do que aqueles pensamentos, a puxando para um corredor vazio que tinha ali perto.

- Então vamos pra aula e a gente se vê depois... - Riu baixo ao ouvir aquilo sair dos lábios de Albus, enquanto ele puxava a morena para continuarem. Rose ao mesmo tempo que tentava o impedir de a levar para uma das salas que ficavam abandonadas parecia querer aquilo tanto quanto ele. E quando fechou a porta pode sentir os lábios da ruiva contra os seus antes de se afastar.

- Me sinto um pervertido que só te leva a salas vazias pra me aproveitar de você... Coisa que não existe precedente. - A ouviu rir, e se afastar de si para sentar na grande mesa que tinha ali.

- Não, talvez eu só quisesse um beijo do meu namorado. - Levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao ser chamado daquela forma, mas acabou de sorrir, ainda mais ao vê-la corar. Tudo que queria saber já fora respondido com aquela frase. - Desculpe, eu só pensei...

- Não, você esta certa. Eu não gostaria de pensar que poderia ter só um encontro com você. Já sei que da certo... - Sorriu mais para ela ao se aproximar, separando as pernas da ruiva para se acomodar entre elas. - Já nos tratamos como namorados a algum tempo, ruiva, só faltava o principal...

- E o que seria o principal mesmo? - Viu que não tinha nenhuma duvida nela quando ela a perguntou aquilo, ela só estava querendo que ele fizesse.

E sem demorar muito mais colou os lábios aos da namorada, a beijando com todas as saudades que tinha criado daquele toque, por mais que só o tivesse feito algumas vezes. Sentia os dedos dela em seus cabelos, a outra mão em sua cintura, o puxando para perto dela. Seus próprios dedos se embrenhavam nos cabelos de Rose, a puxando mais para perto, enquanto o beijo era aprofundado de maneira deliciosa. Era tão natural que não acreditava que não faziam isso antes, que tinham perdido tanto tempo em sendo só amigos quando poderiam passar parte do tempo que ficavam juntos fazendo aquilo...

Nunca tinha sentido algo do tipo com nenhuma outra garota com quem tinha ficado, como se houvesse uma necessidade para que os lábios continuassem grudados aos dela, como se tudo que existisse no mundo fosse só dois.

- E por mais que eu queira continuar beijando o meu loiro... - Resmungou baixo ao ter o beijo cortado pela ruiva, ainda mais depois daquela frase. - ... Já estamos atrasados pra aula...

E antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa se sentiu ser puxado pela garota para a aula que teriam juntos. Neville, o professor de Herbologia, os olhava um pouco desconfiado, mas não falou nada, continuando o que dizia como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Srta. Weasley, poderia ficar mais alguns minutinhos? Gostaria de falar com você sobre umas coisas. - Estreitou os olhos para o professor de maneira involuntária, antes de ser puxado para fora da sala por Albus.

- Me solta, Al! Eu sei andar sozinho... - Se soltou com um movimento brusco, antes de se virar para o amigo que ria de si.

- Com ciúmes do professor, Malfoy? Coisa feia! - Não conseguia não rir daquilo, achando mesmo graça da própria desgraça. - Vejo porque Rose gosta de você, consegue ser pior do que o Tio Ron.

Mas antes de responder sentiu alguém o abraçar com força, uma cabeleira ruiva lhe cobrindo parte do rosto, mas com um cheiro de lírios em vez de rosas. E acabou por sorrir, ao perceber que quem o abraçava era Lily.

- Sabia que você ia conseguir, Scor! - Ela falou antes de se afastar de si, com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, e logo começou a se afastar para o corredor oposto. - Nos falamos direito nas ferias de Natal.

Não conseguia entender como ela conseguia sumir de sua vista da mesma forma que aparecia. Ta que a escola tinha muitos alunos, mas aquilo já era um pouco estranho. Só lembrava de a ter visto poucas vezes entre as classes e no dia que ela entrou para a escola a cinco anos atras.

- Do que ela estava falando? - Ouviu Albus que ainda olhava a irmã correndo pelo corredor.

- Eu e a Rose... - Deu de ombros e continuou andando para a próxima aula, Defesa contra as artes das trevas. - Descobriu alguma coisa com a Rox? Algum interesse que a gente não saiba.

- Não. Ela só disse que não vê homens desse jeito. - Franziu o cenho com aquelas palavras, achando realmente estranho uma garota de 16 anos sem interesse algum em homens. - Vai ver ela só não quer falar, cara...

- Ainda assim é estranho...

- O que é estranho? - Ouviu Rose que os tinha alcançado e sorriu um pouco com aquilo, antes de envolver os ombros dela com um dos braços.

- A Rox dizer que não vê os garotos com interesse... - Albus falou como se não fosse nada e ambos viram Rose corar e aquilo foi ainda mais suspeito que a resposta de Roxanne.

- Ah, se ela disse é verdade... Mas porque o interesse nos interesses de Rox? - Franziu ainda mais o cenho com a mudança rápida de Rose, e ao perceber a pontada de ciúmes no tom dela sorriu de lado.

- Ciúmes, Weasley? - Perguntou sacana, antes de entrar na sala com ela. E a viu soltar um riso divertido, antes de negar com a cabeça.

- Só acho estranho o interesse repentino de vocês dois nesse assunto... - A olhou ainda com o sorriso no canto dos lábios, mesmo que ainda desconfiasse um pouco das palavras da ruiva, enquanto se sentava a mesa ao lado dela. Sendo seguido por Albus e Roxanne que tinha aparecido quando entraram na sala. - Mas deixa isso pra lá, ela sabe se virar, loiro. Não vamos nos meter onde não fomos chamados.

Porém, alguma coisa o dizia que Rose não estava sendo por completo verdadeira e que ainda escondia algo dele...

XXX

- Finalmente conseguiu o que queria, Malfoy. - Ouviu a voz de Mckinnon as suas costas e revirou os olhos. O que aquele cara queria agora? Ele não deveria estar fazendo a ronda com a menina do sétimo ano da grifinoria?- Rose é toda sua, mas não esqueça de se perguntar se algum dia ela não fora por completo minha...

As mãos se fecharam em punho, os olhos focando a silhueta dele que podia ver no escuro. Talvez tivesse sido ele que mandou Sarah faltar a ronda daquela noite, só para o vir incomodar com aquelas palavras ridículas.

- Não, Mckinnon, ela nunca foi sua. Porque mesmo ela te beijando, era a mim que ela procurava no final do dia... E só foi questão de tempo para ela perceber o que realmente já estava claro para todos. - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sorrindo vitorioso ao perceber que algumas faíscas saiam da varinha do monitor chefe.

- E o que seria isso, Malfoy?

- Que ela nunca gostou de você de verdade... Que ela sempre preferiu a mim e que todo o seu ciúmes tinha fundamento... - Deu de ombros e logo moveu a varinha em um movimento rápido, ao pensar rapidamente no feitiço de proteção antes de ser atingido pelo feitiço de Oliver.

- Que foi? Tem medo de duelar como um bruxo de verdade? Só consegue confiar em seus músculos, Malfoy. - O ouviu lhe desafiar, revirando os olhos.

- Para de ser idiota, Mckinnon. Já perdeu a garota, vai querer perder também a dignidade? - Falou se voltando de costas para o homem, começando a andar para longe dele. E fora aí que se sentiu ser acertado por um dos feitiços de Oliver, sendo jogado de frente contra uma das paredes.

Cuspiu o sangue que lhe apareceu na boca e se virou de frente para o outro homem, os olhos se espreitando ainda mais ao ser pego de surpresa daquela forma. Era um golpe baixo acertar alguém pelas costas... E ele ainda se dizia um bruxo de verdade...

- Nunca pensei que fosse um homem desleal, Mckinnon, não o bastante para fazer isso. - Falou, se defendendo de mais um feitiço que quase o acertou, antes de soltar um riso baixo. - Eu não queria te machucar...

Ao falar aquela mentira começou a revidar todos os golpes que tinham recebido antes, vendo o moreno se afastar com rapidez, mas parou ao ver um corpo entrar no meio daquela briga, a protegendo antes que o próximo feitiço a acertasse, este vindo do monitor chefe do outro lado do corredor.

- O que você ta pensando que esta fazendo entrando assim no meio de um duelo? - Falou para Rose ao se aproximar dela, mantendo a barreira sobre os dois, a respiração um tanto pesada pelo duelo e o medo que tinha tido de algum feitiço a acertar.

- Talvez o parar, Malfoy? - Ela falou para si, podendo ver - mesmo no escuro - os olhos dela estreitos para si. - Saia daqui, Oliver, antes que eu vá contar a diretora o mal exemplo de monitor chefe que você é.

- Como pode ter certeza que não foi ele que começou o duelo, Rose? - Oliver parecia ofendido com aquela afirmação de Rose, mas ela tinha mais do que razão.

- Porque não foi o Scorpius que saiu da ronda dele pra ir atras de você, não foi ele que pediu para que Sarah não viesse na ronda de hoje... - Soltou um riso baixo ao vê-la cruzar os braços sobre o peito. - ... Ou preciso dizer que ele também não tem mais motivação alguma para ir fazer isso se... Como você disse mesmo? Ah, Scorpius só está ficando com os seus restos!

Sentiu os braços de Rose o segurar ao querer voar mais uma vez sobre o moreno, cuspindo mais uma vez, agora no rosto do garoto quando conseguiu chegar o mais perto dele possível.

- Não perca seu tempo com ele, Scor... Ele não vale a pena. - A ouviu falar, se virando inteiramente para ela, antes de a abraçar pelo ombro, a puxando por um caminho qualquer para se afastarem do outro homem.

- Eu não sou restos, sou? - A ouviu perguntar quando estavam longe o bastante de Oliver e revirou os olhos com aquilo.

- Ruiva, você não vai dar ouvido ao que aquele idiota fala, não é? - A olhou bem com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e sorriu para ela, só pela cara de criança que ela fazia para si. - Ele só quer criar problema entre nós dois, não vamos cair nessa, ok? E mesmo se você fosse um resto, o que você não é, seria o resto mais lindo do mundo e eu não iria resistir de qualquer jeito.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - Ela falou rindo junto a si e não resistiu em a puxar contra o próprio corpo, para que pudesse colar os lábios aos dela. Mas ao iniciar o beijo este fora cortado quase que imediatamente. - Porque esta com gosto de sangue na boca?

- Porque ele acertou um feitiço em mim quando virei de costas para ir embora quando ele começou a tentar me provocar, dai fui de cara em uma parede... Me desculpe eu... - Fora cortado por um beijo intenso que o fez gemer baixinho pela dor que sentiu, levando a mão aos cabelos de Rose ao senti-la se afastar por causa daquele som e a empurrou levemente contra uma parede que se encontrava ali perto, a prensando contra a mesma. Não se importava com a dor na boca, só em sentir os lábios da ruiva contra os seus e ela pareceu entender isso.

A língua passou a explorar a dela com ainda mais desejo que antes, provando dos gostos que ela tinha e que se misturavam ao seu e ao de sangue, os dedos presos as costas e os cabelos de Rose para a manter sempre perto de si. Mas logo partiu o beijo, encostando a testa na dela com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Por mais que quisesse continuar a voz de Ronald Weasley ecoava em sua cabeça, com palavras de quando ele descobrira que ele e Rose eram amigos:

_"Se um dia, independente de quando for, você machucar minha filha ou a encostar de maneira imprópria eu vou te perseguir e fazer com que deseje que nunca tenha nascido, entendeu garoto?"_

Lembrava também que sentiu nojo em pensar que poderia tocar em Rose de maneira imprópria como ele tinha sugerido. Como era inocente naquela época em acreditar que ela só seria sua amiga...

- Que foi, loiro? Porque parou? - A ouviu perguntar baixinho contra seu ouvido, percebendo que tinha se perdido em devaneios que nem notou quando a garota se alojava contra seu pescoço. Aquilo estava sendo cruel e seria ainda mais cruel quando tivesse que se afastar. E por isso o fez naquele momento, antes de que acabasse mandando pro inferno o Sr. Weasley e provasse mais dos beijos e do corpo de Rose, ate onde ela deixasse, é claro.

- Porque você e eu temos que voltar para nossos quartos... - Ele falou, percebendo que sua voz parecia menos convincente do que queria e esticou a mão para ela. - Vem... Eu te levo para a porta da sua sala comunal...

Pode ver o sorriso no rosto da ruiva, por mais que imaginasse que em algum momento fosse perde-lo de vista quando ela percebesse que alguma coisa estava errada o bastante ao ponto dele não se sentir confortavel em passar certas barreiras com ela.

* * *

><p>Postando antes que uma certa pessoa me mate!<br>Bom final de semana a todos!  
>Abraços!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

__

_Entreabriu as pernas para o acomodar por entre elas e poderem ficar ainda mais próximos, sentindo os lábios dele descerem para seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que inclinava a cabeça para trás para o dar mais espaço. Soltou um pequeno gemido quando as mãos do loiro lhe apertaram suas coxas, os dedos apertando ainda mais as costas dele para o puxar mais para perto de si, querendo sentir mais do corpo de Scorpius sobre o seu._

- Scor... – O chamou baixinho quando sentiu uma das mãos dele lhe tocando por debaixo da blusa pressionando sua cintura e a puxando para perto dele. Sufocou outro gemido quando teve mais uma vez a boca do garoto contra a sua, em um novo beijo sedento e sedutor, as línguas se encontrado avidas inciando uma dança ardente por mais espaço por entre as bocas. O corpo inteiro queimava, pedindo por mais daqueles toques que tanto a deixavam louca, tanto faziam com quem quisesse mais dele, e por isso puxou a blusa que ele vestia, a jogando logo para longe por querer voltar logo para os lábios do loiro, lábios que a tinham viciado em tão pouco tempo.

Os próprios dedos trilharam o caminho pelo peitoral de Scorpius, descendo por seu abdômen até que encontrou o cós da calça que ele usava, brincando com o mesmo bem devagar, numa tentativa de o estigar um pouco mais.

- Rose... – O ouviu chamar quando o beijo fora partido mais uma vez, o quadril dele se mexendo contra o próprio, lhe tirando dos lábios um arfar baixo e pesado, enquanto arranhava a pele que se encontrava um pouco acima do tecido com que brincava antes.

- Rose! – Ouviu mais uma vez chamarem, junto com um par de mãos a puxando pelos ombros, reconhecendo muito bem que não eram as mãos de Scorpius, e resmungou baixinho, tentando voltar para os braços do namorado. – Rose Jane Weasley, acorda! – Tentou se afastar mais dos toques que recebia da garota que a chamava, mas já era impossivel conseguir voltar para o namorado naquele estágio, se encontrava acordada demais para isso... – Rose...

- Já acordei, agora dá para sair de cima? – Pediu, tentando se mover para que pudesse se sentar na cama, em meio a um suspiro pesado e triste. Agora entendia porque alguns garotos precisavam de um banho gelado pela manhã, independente do frio que fazia... Merda, ia pegar um resfriado daquele jeito. Se sentou com calma quando Lily saiu de cima de si e se acomodou na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos para os colocar para baixo, mas percebeu que não precisava mais daquilo... Ainda não tinha se acostumado com eles tão lisos. Levantou o olhar para ver a prima e soltou um suspiro pesado. – Que houve? Você nunca vem aqui no meu quarto!

- Esqueceu que pediu minha ajuda para se arrumar hoje? – Franziu o cenho com aquela pergunta e olhou para o calendário que tinha ao lado de sua cama, verificando qual era o dia que se encontrava. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que se tratava do passeio para Hogsmeade e pulou da cama, já começando a tirar as roupas de qualquer jeito. – Vai separando a roupa, eu vou indo para o banho! – Falou rápido, correndo para o banheiro, enquanto soltava pequenos resmungos. Ainda sentia o corpo coberto por pequenos arrepios que tinham sido causados pelo sonho, e quando parou de frente para o chuveiro achou que seria melhor colocar a temperatura um pouco mais gelada do que tomaria para aquele começo de outono.

Soltou um gemido alto no momento que sentiu a água gelida lhe tocar o corpo quente e aos poucos soltou a respiração que nem tinha percebido segurar. Aquilo ajudava, mas só pela distração que a água causava, lhe trazendo dor em vez de prazer, como acontecia quando tomava banho de água quente. Tomou um banho consideravelmente longo para que pudesse lavar os cabelos, já que os poderia secar com mágia. Se enrolou rapidamente em uma toalha e um dos roupões felpudos que se encontrava ali perto, pulando algumas vezes para tentar esquentar mais uma vez o corpo que ficava ainda mais gelado.

- Ficou louca? – Fora a primeira coisa que ouviu de Lily ao sair do banheiro, soltando um riso baixo com aquilo, enquanto movia a cabeça em negação. – Vem cá que eu seco seu cabelo. – Deu uma corridinha para perto da ruiva, puxando os cobertores para perto de si afim de se cobrir, enquanto se encolhia mais com aquilo. – Sério, no que estava pensando?

- Estava testando uma teoria... – Falou com uma voz tremida, e ouviu o riso da prima, deixando que ela secasse seu cabelo, apertando-se mais debaixo das cobertas, o corpo parando de tremer aos poucos ao se sentir mais aquecida debaixo das várias cobertas e dos dois tecidos atoalhados.

- Estava sonhando coisas que não devia, priminha? – A olhou, o rosto aquescendo e ela riu ainda mais de si, a fazendo ficar ainda mais corada do que já estava. – "Oh, Scor..." – Arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-la lhe imitar, sentindo o corpo inteiro se tensionar de vergonha. – Ah, Rosinha... Não fica assim. É normal se ter um sonho desses...

- É a frustração... – Murmurou sem jeito, enquanto deixava o olhar baixo e assim que ela terminou de lhe secar os cabelos se levantou para pegar a roupa que ela tinha separado para si. Levantou uma das sombracelhas ao ver a saia, mas não falou nada, até que terminasse de colocar as roupas de baixo e a segunda pele para que não ficasse com tanto frio. – Não ando conseguindo ficar... à sós com o Scorpius.

- Imagina namorar o filho de um professor... – E fora a vez da ruiva corar, o rosto dela ficando tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. Talvez ela tivesse percebido que tinha falado mais do que deveria.

- Você está com o Frank? – Falou após algum tempo em silêncio, finalmente entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Frank Longbottom não era só filho de um professor, mas dois: Neville e Hannah Logbottom. – Mas isso é ótimo! Seus pais vão...

- Adorar saber disso? – Viu um pouco de ironia naquela fala da garota, e estreitou os olhos ao parar de vestir a meia-calça da segunda pele. – Sim, eu sei que eles adorariam saber que eu estou com alguém que eles viram crescer e que é filho de dois grandes amigos dele... – Ela levantou a mão quando lhe viu abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa. - ... Mas isso só traria uma seriedade ao namoro que eu e o Frank não queremos agora. Seria como se a gente tivesse que casar alguns anos depois... E não, não vem dizer que não é verdade, porque você sabe que mesmo eles não falando, eles iriam acabar sonhando com isso... E eu e o Frank não queremos isso, não agora. Sem contar que é uma delicia ficar se escondendo, trás uma emoção diferente.

- Mas se querem esconder, porque está toda arrumada? – Finalmente pode falar, olhando bem para a prima que estava de fato muito bem produzia. Se sentou na cama para que pudesse colocar a meia calça preta que a prima tinha separado para si e sorriu de leve, a encorajando.

- Eu vou sair com o Frank hoje, mas como sempre vamos fingir que só como amigos. Hugo e Alice vão conosco... – Ela parou por alguns segundos, voltando a ficar vermelha. - ... Quando o Hugo te contar, finja que você nunca soube de nada, ok?

- Interessante que vocês dois são melhores amigos e estão namorando os gêmeos Longbottom... Isso ficou estranho... – Ambas riram por mais que soubessem que estavam falando de Alice e Frank.

- É, sempre andamos juntos... nós quatro. E acho que acabou acontecendo, tipo você e o Scor... – Não podia de sorrir boba que nem a prima fazia naquele momento, a olhando bem ao perceber que ela parecia feliz. – Hugo demorou mais para admitir. Acho que ele tinha medo que a Alice não o quisesse, mas a menina é bem decidida quando quer... Tem que ver. Ela agarrou o Huguinho e nem deixou ele falar outra coisa. Foi bem engraçada a cena...

Ambas voltaram a rir com a imagem da pequena e frágil Alice agarrando o Hugo, que era alto e nada frágil, era de fato uma cena para que deveria ser bem engraçada. Colocou a blusa de mangas longas que tinha um decote um pouco marcante demais, mas ainda assim não reclamou... Tinha comprado aquelas roupas, afinal de contas. Se olhou no espelho, levantando uma das sombracelhas em surpresa com o que estava vendo e se voltou para a outra ruiva.

- A quanto tempo isso está acontecendo, hein? – Perguntou, percebendo que a prima havia escondido algo bem grande de si, e cruzou os braços sob o peito, enquanto a olhava com uma das sombracelhas levantadas.

- Desde quando eu vim para Hogsmeade nas férias para visitar os Longbottoms... Você já estava em Paris, e eu e Hugo viemos passar duas semanas aqui com eles. – A viu sorrir boba mais uma vez, antes de que ela pudesse continuar a falar: - Foi aqui no castelo. Entramos escondidos por uma das passagens e no meio do caminho Frank me segurou... Acho que ele fez um sinal para os outros dois continuarem e dai olhou bem para mim, sorriu... Mas fui eu que não me segurei e beijei ele.

- Você é filha da sua mãe mesmo...

- Ele tinha me mandado uma carta, e eu sei bem ler entre as entrelinhas, Rose... Sabia que ele estava querendo alguma coisa e eu só tive que corresponder. – A viu dar de ombros e se aproximar de si, pegando uma bolsinha dentro da bolsa que ela levava com ela. – Não foi simples e depois conversarmos sobre o que deveriamos fazer... Mas ele me faz feliz e isso que é importante. Se ficar sério mesmo, bom... dai contamos.

- Lily... – Parou de falar quando ela começou a fazer uma maquiagem leve em si, piscando algumas vezes antes de deixar que ela colocasse o deliniador em si. - ... Não acha que já não é sério? Quer dizer... vocês estão a alguns meses juntos...

- Mas eu não posso dizer que amo ele, e tenho certeza que ele também não pode. Então não é sério de verdade, pelo menos não ainda... O que não quer dizer que não somos exclusivos... – Riu daquela última parte, percebendo um pouco do sangue ciumento dos Weasleys na prima, não podia dizer que não estava orgulhosa.

- Então quer dizer que esse segredo deixa as coisas melhoras, é? – Perguntou realmente curiosa, sentindo ela parar com o que fazia e deixar o sorriso um tanto malicioso e até um pouco satisfeito.

- Traz uma emoção completamente diferente...

XXX

E acabou que havia se atrasado para o encontro com Malfoy, pelo menos não tinha sido a única a deixar seu namorado esperando. Frank tinha ficado sozinho para trás com a desculpa que tinha combinado de onde pudesse se encontrar com os outros dois, já que Hugo queria e muito uma barra de chocolates da Dedosdemel. Talvez fosse o fato que já sabia de tudo, mas pode ver bem a cara de bobo que o moreno fez ao ver sua prima descendo as escadas que levavam para a entrada do castelo.

Olhava o casal ao longe, para que pudesse perceber bem os movimentos dos dois que continuavam a fingir que não estavam juntos, e faziam de tudo para que não se encostassem tanto quanto gostariam. É... aquilo era mais frustrante do que não poder dar um bom amasso no seu namorado, mas também quando tivesse um tempo livre seria uma dos melhores amassos que se poderia ter... Pelo menos imaginava que fosse assim, pelo o que Lily tinha descrito para si.

- Assim vou achar que está interessada no Longbottom, ruiva... – Ouviu Scorpius falar ao seu lado e sorriu de lado com aquilo ao perceber que talvez aquela brincadeira que ele soltava era a maneira dele de demonstrar que estava com ciúmes.

- Ele é bem gatinho... puxou ao pai, sabe? – Piscou um dos olhos para o namorado, soltando um riso baixo no momento que sentiu os dedos dele se apertarem contra o seu. – Calma, loiro. Só estou brincando com você...

- Todas as garotas dão em cima do Prof. Longbottom, Rose... Dificil não ficar com uma ponta de ciúmes quando você fala que acha o Frank bonito como o pai. – Ele parecia calmo ao dizer aquilo, mas podia sentir nos olhos dele tudo o que ele não transparecia com o tom que usava. E só por isso acabou por deixar o sorriso crescer nos lábios.

- Lily e Frank estão namorando escondido, assim como Alice e Hugo estão. Acham que a pressão sobre o namoro vai ser maior por causa da amizade entre os pais e todo o resto... – Começou a explicar, enquanto puxava Scorpius para perto no momento que parou de andar, o puxando para perto de si, afim de deixar os lábios próximos, mesmo que tivesse que ficar na ponta dos pés. – Mas você não pode contar para ninguém isso, nem mesmo para Lily e Hugo, entendido? – Deixou que as bocas se roçassem superficialmente, enquanto deixava os olhos grudado aos dele.

- ... – Sentiu os lábios do loiro contra os seus e sorriu contra os mesmos, antes de iniciar um beijo calmo e lento. Mas fora interrompida pelo garoto que se afastou abruptamente. – Pera, o que? Lily e Frank? – O ouviu perguntar aquilo num tom um pouco ciumento, e levantou uma das sombracelhas. – E Hugo com a Alice? – Sabia que essa segunda pergunta fora feita para que parasse de olhar para ele do jeito que deveria estar olhando, mas ele estava enganado se achava que aquilo funcionária. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes com aquele jeito dele falar sobre o assunto e não conseguia negar, não era tão boa em esconder seus sentimentos quanto Scorpius era, mesmo que ele não estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho naquele momento.

- Sim, ela me contou mais cedo... – Falou séria ao cruzar os braços sob o peito e se afastar alguns passos do garoto a sua frente. – Se quiser, podemos espiar os dois de longe e você vê com seus próprios olhos... – "e você pode tentar roupar ela do Frank." Continuou em sua mente e se voltou de costas para o loiro para que pudessem continuar o caminho para o vilarejo.

Porque tinha que comentar aquilo com ele mesmo? Ah, ele era seu melhor amigo e agora seu namorado e havia ficado feliz pela prima e seu irmão por estarem namorando com duas pessoas maravilhosas como os gêmeos Longbottom, sem contar o fato que sabia que podia confiar no loiro. Mas agora, porque ele tinha ficado com ciúmes era a coisa que lhe intrigava... Ou talvez ele fosse mesmo que nem seu pai e tivesse uma veia de ciúmes quanto aos familiares, já que desde pequeno ele trata Lily como uma irmã, ou pelo menos sempre pareceu tratar.

Sentiu um par de mãos lhe envolvendo a cintura, e fazendo com que parasse de andar, e um corpo se colando ao seu. Seu cabelo fora colocado de lado e logo teve os lábios do loiro contra seu pescoço, o que a fez sorrir, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, se arrepiando por conta da frieza do nariz dele contra sua pele que se encontrava um pouco quente por causa do cachecol que até então lhe envolvia.

- Pensei que quisesse ficar um tempo só nós dois, ruiva... – O ouviu murmurar contra sua pele, a fazendo respirando fundo e longo, enquanto levava uma das mãos ao pulso dele para o segurar de leve. – E eu pensando que conseguiria me aproveitar desse tempo, antes de termios que encontrar os outros três no três vassouras...

- Você acha que a Rox está se sentindo mal por ter que ficar aguentando aqueles dois? Ainda acho que foi uma má idéia deixar Albus com a Amanda. Ele tem tendência a falar as coisas erradas...

- Não. – Fora interrompida pelo loiro e soltou um riso baixo pela confiança que ele transparecia no tom dele. – Tenho certeza que as duas estão tirando com a cara dele. Amanda não é burra. Pode estar louca pelo cara, mas não vai deixar ele tocar nela até ele se redimir pelo o que disse naquele dia.

- Gosto ainda mais dela por isso. – Fora virada de frente para ele pelas mãos do garoto, e logo envolveu o pescoço dele com ambos os braços, voltando a ficar na ponta dos pés. Mas ao tentar olhar nos olhos do loiro não conseguiu, já que ele se encontrava focado em um ponto mais a frente. – Que...

- Ora, ora. Isso não é uma coisa que se vê todos os dias. – Congelou. Apesar de ter ouvido aquela voz uma única vez em toda sua vida, não pode deixar de reconhecê-la. – Um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos, parecendo dois pombos apaixonados.

Se afastou de Scorpius com uma certa dificuldade, por ainda ter o aperto dos braços dele contra seu corpo e se voltou de frente para o loiro que se aproximava de ambos. Draco Malfoy era um pouco mais baixo que o filho, mas tinha os mesmo cabelos platinados e os mesmos olhos acinzentados, ainda que os dos mais velho parecessem mais vazios e distantes que os de Scorpius.

- Apesar que não posso me dizer surpreso. – O homem continuou a falar, parando a menos de um metro de si e a olhou de cima a baixo, antes de se voltar para Scorpius. – Vejo porque gosta dela, filho... – Franziu o cenho com aquele comentário do mais velho e sentiu ser empurrada para trás do corpo do namorado, pendendo a cabeça levemente para o lado para que pudesse continuar a fitar o homem a frente de ambos, que sorria de lado para ambos. – Srta. Weasley, será que posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Não! – Scorpius respondeu antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca, e sentiu os dedos dele se apertarem contra seu pulso, acabando por soltar um pequeno som que denunciava a dor que sentia com aquele toque.

- Acho que ela pode responder por si própria, Scorpius, ainda mais sendo filha de quem é... – Os olhos se estreitaram um pouco ao ver a expressão que apareceu no rosto do Sr. Malfoy. Não era desgosto como ele parecia querer que os outros vissem, mas sim uma tristeza misturada com decepção. Talvez estivesse convivendo demais com Scorpius, já que conseguia diferenciar também as expressões que ele tentava demonstrar para os outros e as que ele realmente estava passando. – Lembro de sua mãe sempre querendo ser a primeira em responder as perguntas dos professores, Srta. Weasley. Acho que devo pergunta mais uma vez... Será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Claro...

- Rose. Não! – Ouviu Scorpius pedir, quase implorar quando se afastou do toque dele e moveu a cabeça em negação para aquele pedido dele, o olhando de maneira calma, com um pequeno sorriso que pedia a confiança dele.

- Não vou fazer mal a garota Weasley, filho. Pode ficar calmo, você vai ter sua... – O viu engolir em seco antes de continuar: - ... namorada inteira de volta. – Viu o Sr. Malfoy lhe estender a mão, mas maneou a cabeça mais uma vez, antes de passar por ele, indicando o três vassouras para que pudessem se sentar em uma das mesas, ouvindo o mais velho rir baixo quando fez aquilo. – Igual a mãe mesmo...

- Loiro... – Estendeu a mão para o namorado, olhando para ele com um sorriso largo. – Você não vem? – Viu Scorpius sorrir para si e lhe segurar a mão, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele de forma carinhosa. – Afinal, tudo que você tem para falar comigo, pode falar na frente do Scorpius, Sr. Malfoy. Ele vai acabar sabendo de qualquer jeito...

* * *

><p>única coisa que tenho a dizer...<br>O Draco uma hora tinha que aparecer, não?  
>Bom, logo eu posto a fic dele que eu tenho em mente por aqui!<br>Até mais e espero que tenham gostado!


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

– _Srta. Weasley, será que posso dar uma palavrinha com você?_

- Não! – Respondeu o mais rápido que pode ao ouvir aquela pergunta vinda de seu pai, apertando os dedos no pulso da ruiva para que ela não saisse do seu lado. Queria tudo, menos que ela acompanhasse ele para uma conversa "particular".

- Acho que ela pode responder por si própria, Scorpius, ainda mais sendo filha de quem é... – Respirou fundo ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sabendo o quanto o pai odiava o Sr. Weasley, por um motivo que nem sabia direito qual era, que por muitas vezes acreditava ser pelo fato da briga que a familia de ambos tinha. O viu se voltar para Rose mais uma vez e manteve o aperto sobre o punho dela. – Lembro de sua mãe sempre querendo ser a primeira em responder as perguntas dos professores, Srta. Weasley. Acho que devo perguntar mais uma vez... Será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Claro...

- Rose. Não! – Os olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir ela dizer aquilo, engolindo em seco ao perceber que estava quase implorando. Podia sentir o olhar de seu pai sobre si, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado ao falar daquele jeito com sua namorada. O olhar se encontrou com o da garota por alguns segundos antes dela se soltar de seu toque, a deixando ir só pela maneira que ela pedia para que ficasse despreocupado.

- Não vou fazer mal a garota Weasley, filho. Pode ficar calmo, você vai ter sua... – O viu engolir em seco antes de continuar: - ... namorada inteira de volta. – Olhou para a mão que seu pai estendia para Rose, antes de levantar o olhar para que pudesse fitar nos olhos. Ele tinha um sorriso quase triste quando ela não aceitou a mão dele e seguiu em direção ao Três Vassouras. – Igual a mãe mesmo...

- Loiro... – A mão estendida agora era para si, a olhando ainda um pouco confuso. – Você não vem? – Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando a ouviu terminar de falar aquilo e caminhou para que pudesse entrelaçar os dedos aos dela. – Afinal, tudo que você tem para falar comigo, pode falar na frente do Scorpius, Sr. Malfoy. Ele vai acabar sabendo de qualquer jeito...

Porém, logo sentiu uma mão lhe segurando pelo antebraço, sabendo muito bem de quem ela pertencia, sem nem mesmo ter que ver, para ter a certeza que seu pai o impedia de continuar o caminho até o pub.

- Scorpius... – Sentiu uma mão lhe segurar pelo antebraço, descendo o olhar para esta, antes de levar o mesmo para o rosto de seu pai. - ... Por favor, me deixa conversar com ela sozinho. – Nunca tinha ouvido ele pedir alguma coisa, muito menos no tom que ele usava naquele momento, quase como uma suplica. – Ela pode te contar depois, se ela quiser, mas me deixa conversar com ela sozinho.

Olhou para Rose, levando a mão dela aos lábios para dar um pequeno beijo nas costas desta e se afastou da namorada, se voltando para o loiro mais velho, mantendo o olhar sobre o dele por alguns segundos, antes de dar espaço para que ele pudesse passar com a garota para dentro do Três Vassouras. Esperou alguns minutos para que então pudesse entrar no local.

Via as cabeças se virarem ao ver seu pai e sua namorada andarem juntos para um dos cantos do pub, onde se acomodaram em uma das mesas mais ao fundo, para que não fossem interrompidos. Com o canto dos olhos percebeu uma movimentação um pouco mais rápida que as outras e se adiantou para interromper o moreno de se aproximar dos dois.

- Não, James! – Murmurou num tom sério, olhando o irmão mais velho de seu amigo nos olhos para que ele percebesse que estava tão preocupado quanto ele estava, o segurando pelos braços, e sentiu um pequeno alivio ao ter a ajuda de Albus e Roxanne após algum tempo. – Ele não é louco de a insultar com a gente tão perto, pode ter certeza.

Podia ver nos olhos de James de onde vinha aquela preocupação, que ele lançava até para si agora. Os acontecimentos ainda eram muito recentes, e também não gostava daquela sensação de impotência, mas Rose havia aceitado conversar com seu pai e não tinha o que mudar quanto aquilo, ainda mais depois da forma que ele pediu para ficar fora da conversa.

Estava preso em seus pensamentos sobre aquela conversa e o que seu pai poderia estar dizendo para Rose, que mal tinha percebido ser puxado para a mesa onde seus amigos se encontravam. Sentiu uma mão sobre a sua e olhou para a loira ao seu lado, engolindo em seco, para se voltar mais uma vez para Rose que se inclinou um pouco para frente para segurar a mão de seu pai, e para sua surpresa ele não a rejeitou, mas sim a segurou de volta. A ruiva sorriu para o loiro com quem ela conversava, mesmo que o sorriso fosse ainda sem jeito e até um pouco triste.

Aquilo o deixava ainda mais aflito do que já se encontrava. Seu pai tinha tratado a amizade dele com Rose sempre da pior maneira, ao ponto de o colocar para fora de casa por conta dela. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se manter calmo por algum tempo, e assim que ouviu Albus lhe chamando de maneira mais insistente se virou para ele, piscando algumas vezes ao perceber o quanto a mesa estava lotada agora, e sorriu de leve ao perceber que todos que se encontravam ali estavam tão preocupados quanto eles.

- Acha que agora as coisas se acertam? – Ouviu seu melhor amigo perguntar e soltou um riso baixo, encolhendo os braços em resposta. Ia ser bom poder voltar para casa, por mais que já tivesse se acostumado com a casa dos Potters e com A Toca, do qual sempre acabava passando alguns dias das férias, já que a familia sempre acabava por se encontrar lá. – Eles parecem se dar bem, Scor...

Olhou por cima do ombro e parecia que a conversa estava tomando um rumo mais leve e tranquilo que antes. E acabou por se deixar encostar contra Amanda, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela, antes de sentir uma mão lhe puxar, o fazendo rir baixo ao fitá-lo de cima a baixo.

- Al, eu não sabia que você era do tipo ciumento, hn? – Brincou, mesmo com toda a tensão que tinha se acumulado no corpo. Se sentando junto a Rox que agora ria de Albus também, que tinha ficado vermelho demais com a ação um tanto não pensada que ele tinha feito. – Apesar que eu deveria esperar isso, parece que é de familia, não?

- Com certeza é de familia, Scorpius... – Levantou na mesma hora que ouviu seu pai falar consigo, piscando algumas vezes surpreso ao não ter percebido a aproximação dos dois. – Posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – Viu o rosto de Rose por trás do ombro de seu pai e a viu sorrindo para si de leve, antes de mover a cabeça em afirmação. Seguiu seu pai para fora do três vassouras, afundando a mãos no bolso da calça, enquanto o examinava com um certo cuidado, ainda imaginando o que ele tinha conversado com sua namorada. – Sua mãe lhe espera para o almoço de natal. Não esperamos que volte para casa, principalmente pelo o que eu e meu pai falamos para você, e acho que ele faria sua vida um inferno se soubesse que está namorando uma Weasley, mas sua mãe ainda quer lhe ver.

- Estarei lá na manhã de natal... – Respondeu de maneira calma e abriu a boca para falar mais uma vez, mas parou no momento que viu a mão de seu pai levantada para o impedir.

- Cuide bem dela, Scorpius. Ela é uma garota extraordinária... E se a machucar, sabe que não vou poder fazer nada para que os Weasley não te sufoquem. – Levantou uma sobrancelha com a brincadeira de seu pai e acabou por rir junto com ele, se aproximando ao mesmo tempo que ele o fez também, e o abraçou de leve. – Estou feliz que tenha amigos leais, meu filho. Não poderia querer nada mais que isso para você.

Apertou o abraço em seu pai ao ouvir aquilo, e se afastou para o deixar ir embora, para depois voltar ao pub, vendo Rose ser interrogada por seus primos, enquanto ela movia a cabeça em negação seguidas vezes em resposta aos protestos dele. Cruzou os braços de leve, não conseguindo conter o sorriso largo que tinha nos lábios para a cena a sua frente.

De fato tinha amigos... E também não poderia nada além daquilo para si.

XXX

Sentiu-se ser puxado para mais perto do corpo da ruiva, os lábios ainda grudados aos dela, enquanto continuava a beijá-la intensamente, como ela havia começado o beijo. Tinham ido ali para que pudessem conversar sobre o que seu pai falou com ela, mas desde que se encontraram sozinhos a garota não permitiu que falasse uma única coisa... Não que estivesse reclamando. Mas sabia que aquilo era uma maneira dela fazer com que não perguntasse mais nada sobre o assunto.

Apoiou ambas as mãos na parede atrás do corpo de Rose, empurrando a mesma para que pudesse se distanciar do corpo da garota, ainda que minimamente, deixando a testa encostada a dela, enquanto respirava pesadamente a procura de ar.

- Não vai me dizer mesmo o que vocês conversaram, não é? – Murmurou contra a boca da garota, fugindo desta a cada vez que ela tentava colocar a boca na sua mais uma vez, em meio a um sorriso de lado, que só aumentou ao sentir o movimento da cabeça que ela fez em negação a sua pergunta. Mas que inferno, não é? Se não pode vencê-la, melhor se juntar a ela de uma vez por todas. – Uma hora vai acabar me falando, Weasley...

- Não vai ser no nosso primeiro encontro com certeza... – Ela respondeu, antes de voltarem a se beijar, a línguas se encontrando mais uma vez, sedentas por mais espaço na boca alheia. Suas mãos foram a cintura da ruiva, a levantando um pouco do chão para que aquilo ficasse mais confortável para ambos, enquanto colocava uma das pernas por entre as dela para que colocasse um pouco do peso dela ali, aproveitando para prensar o corpo de Rose contra a parede, o que também ajudava um pouco, e ainda lhe dava mais liberdade para explorá-la com as mãos sem problema algum.

Ainda ouvia aquela vozinha do Sr. Weasley em sua mente, mas não podia negar que era muito melhor ignorá-la agora que finalmente tinha a chance de ficar algumas horas sozinho com sua namorada, o que raramente acontecia. Estava realmente já ficando desesperado com tantos primos em cima dos dois, sempre alguém interrompendo logo no momento que iam se beijar, ou quando as coisas ficavam mais íntimas... Por mais que quisesse respeitar o Sr. Weasley, não conseguia conter toda a vontade que tinha de simplesmente beijar sua namorada, de a tocar, de se deixar ser tocado do jeito que ela queria o fazer. Afinal, ainda era um garoto como qualquer outro... Mas ali, no meio da rua não era o lugar apropriado para toques mais... Intimos.

- Vamos voltar para o Três Vassouras? – Murmurou baixo assim que cortou o beijo, ouvindo um grunhido sair dos lábios de Rose, e acabou de soltar um riso baixo com aquilo. – Acho que esquece que estamos no meio da rua, Srta. Weasley... E por mais que eu esteja louco para continuar, não quero nenhum pervertido olhando o que faço ou deixo de fazer com você, ok?

A ouviu rir, acabando por afundar o rosto no pescoço dela, quando ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, aproveitando aquilo para plantar um pequeno beijo ali, em meio a um suspiro frustrado. E logo se afastou, antes que acabasse por a empurrar mais contra a parede e fazer tudo que sua imaginação pedia. A colocou com cuidado no chão, entrelaçando os dedos aos dela com carinho, antes de seguirem para dentro do pub mais uma vez, vendo nossos amigos mais uma vez em uma das mesas.

- Ainda olhando para as garotas com Fred e James? – Levantou uma das sombracelhas ao se largar em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa do grupo, puxando Rose para seu colo sem grandes problemas e logo fitaram os dois casais mais ao fundo do pub, soltando um riso baixo.

- Ainda acho que no dia que eles encontrarem duas garotas que dizem não para eles, eles se apaixonam por elas! – Ouviu Rose comentar e encostou no queixo no ombro dela, a apertando um pouco contra si em meio a um riso baixo. – O problema é achar essas duas garotas!

- Ainda acho que uma hora James percebe que ele é louco pela Lucy! Eles são melhores amigos a tanto tempo...

- Vamos ver o que vai dar agora... Lucy parece está finalmente em um encontro! – Falou, interrompendo Roxanne ao ver a morena entrar no bar com um cara que nunca tinha visto em Hogwarts e parecia alguns anos mais velho que ela. – Ou aquele é algum primo dela?

- Não... Lucy não tem primos, pelo o que eu sei. – Ouviu Albus dizer ao seu lado e todos passaram a fitar o "casal" que agora se acomodava em um canto do pub, a uma pouca distancia de onde James se encontrava com uma das meninas de seu Fanclub. O loiro que se encontrava com a morena passou a mão pela cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto, lhe dando um beijo na testa intimamente. – ... Nossa, olha o James.

Como todos da mesa, passou a olhar o irmão de seu melhor amigo que agora fitava o casal com os olhos fuminantes, ignorando completamente a garota que estava ao seu lado. As mãos do moreno se fecharam em punho sobre a mesa, a socando o que fez com todos em sua mesa rirem da atitude de James Potter. Todos sabiam que Lucy Longbottom tinha uma paixonite aguda em seu melhor amigo, e que ele nunca tinha percebido, e na verdade saia com todas as garotas da escola menos com ela... E aparentemente, agora ela cansou de esperar pacientemente pela atitude dele mudar quanto a ela.

- Isso vai ficar interessante... – Apontou com a cabeça Lucy e o loiro misterioso com quem ela tinha aparecido. A garota agora ria de alguma coisa que o cara falava, inclinando a cabeça para trás, realmente parecendo que se divertia com alguma coisa que estava acontecendo.

- Pera! Aquele não é o filho da tia Luna? O Lorcan Scamander? – Fora Rose que perguntou, se voltando para os primos, antes de se virar para a porta onde entrava mais um loiro entrava o pub, vindo com Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Alice e Frank Longbottom com eles. – E aquele é o Lysander! – Ela levantou em um pulo, antes de correr para o loiro que havia acabado de entrar, o puxando para a mesa onde estavam. Talvez para deixar que os outros dois ficassem um tempo sozinhos.

Havia esquecido do quanto James havia reclamado naquele verão por não ter ido a Alemanha para visitar Luna Scamander, como Lucy tinha ido fazer com seus irmãos. Sabia pouco sobre a amiga dos pais de Rose e de Albus, só que ela a algum tempo morava na Alemanha com seu marido, onde passavam grande parte do tempo procurando por animais que não existiam, segundo a Sra. Weasley.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Ouviu Rose perguntar para o loiro que logo se sentou ao seu lado, e logo a ruiva voltou para seu lado. Uma outra mesa fora magicamente juntada a que estavam, para comportar mais pessoas, e sorriu para Lily que se sentou ao seu lado, dando um pequeno beijo na testa dela, em cumprimento, olhando bem para Frank, como se mandasse ele tomar cuidado.

- Nossos pais vieram para visitar nosso avô, dai decidimos vir juntos. Eu e Lorcan estamos pensando em mudar para a Inglaterra... Ainda mais agora que Lorcan parece bem apegado a uma certa Longbottom daqui... – Viu Lysander olhar o casal que se encontrava ainda em meio a risadas, antes de se voltar para James Potter. – Mas pelo visto ele tem competição...

Todos da mesa riram, afinal tinha que concordar que James parecia mais e mais irritado de ver a garota tão apegada ao loiro com quem estava sentada. Mas sentia um pouco de pena do cara, mesmo ele fazendo tudo de errado... Podia muito bem estar no lugar dele naquele momento, como já esteve antes, vendo Rose toda animada com outro cara. Problema que sempre tentou manter suas ficadas com outras garotas o mais longe possivel de Rose, diferente de James, e não sabia como ajudar o mais velho dos filhos de Harry Potter naquele momento...

- No que está pensando, loiro? – Olhou para a ruiva, sorrindo de leve ao sentir os dedos dela em seu rosto, se inclinando para roubar um pequeno beijo nos lábios dela, antes de indicar o primo dela com a cabeça, sabendo que ela entenderia mesmo que a falta das palavras. Ela riu baixo, antes de mover a cabeça dela em negação. – Você não tem como ajudar, nem sei porque gostaria, você e James não se dão lá tão bem assim...

- Entendo pelo o que ele está passando... – Deu de ombros, olhando em volta percebendo que todos na mesa jogavam conversa fora e não prestavam atenção em ambos, e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela. – Na verdade, já estive no lugar dele e não tem muito tempo, Rose...

- É diferente, Scorpius. Você nunca ficou passeando com as garotas que você saía na minha frente, por mais que eu tenha feito isso com você, aparentemente. – Apertou o abraço no corpo da ruiva, soltando um suspiro antes de concordar com a cabeça com as palavras dela, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de ver a movimentação do primo da garota com o canto de um dos olhos assim que voltou abrir os olhos.

- Melhor alguém ir lá intervir, antes que ele faça alguma coisa! – Tirou sua namorada de seu colo, e puxou Albus para perto do irmão dele, e aparentemente fora seguido por Fred e Lysander, que seguraram e impediram o caminho do moreno.

- Você não vai estragar o bom tempo que ela está tendo, James. – Fora Fred a falar aquelas palavras, nunca tinha visto o garoto falar tão sério quanto estava falando naquele momento, chegava a assustar. – Você podia muito bem ter feito a meses atrás, mas decidiu se manter do jeito que está. Eu posso ser seu primo e seu melhor amigo, mas Lucy também é minha melhor amiga e eu já vi ela sofrendo e muito por sua causa... Agora é sua vez de segurar suas pontas.

Percebeu que James parecia relutar um pouco, mas logo este se afastou de todos, andando decidido para a porta. Fred se virou para si e sorriu de lado antes de fazer um movimento com a cabeça em reconhecimento a que todos faziam ali, antes de cumprimentar Lysander, que aparentemente era amigo de infância de todos ali.

- Você está virando um Weasley, Malfoy... Vou ter que tomar cuidado com você apartir de agora também? – Levantou uma das sombracelhas com as palavras do ruivo para si, e riu baixo, antes de dar um pequeno empurrãozinho no ombro de Fred.

- Sempre serei um Malfoy, mas pelo visto um mais melhorado nos olhos de vocês! – Brincou de volta com o mesmo antes de se afastar para voltar onde as garotas se encontravam, se largando de qualquer jeito na cadeira ao lado de Rose. Mas seu olhar parou em Roxanne que estava sorrindo para algum lugar que não podia ver, antes de dar uma pequena desculpa que iria ao banheiro e se levantar para ir na direção do mesmo de qualquer jeito.

- Você está ficando obcessivo demais com ela, Scor. Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes... – Riu baixo com o que a namorada disse, a puxando mais uma vez para si, antes de roubar um pequeno selinho.

- Vocês estão ficando nojentos, sabia?

- Só porque você não tem alguém para fazer isso, não quer dizer que eles sejam nojentos, Al. Só quer dizer que você está doido para arrumar alguém para fazer a mesma coisa. – Fechou a boca ao ouvir Lily Potter responder aquelas palavras de seu melhor amigo e sorriu largo para ela, apertando mais Rose em seus braços.

- Como se sente ao ser diminuido pela própria irmã, Al? – Rose perguntou de maneira divertida ao seu lado, e acabou por se sentir abraçado com ainda mais força que antes, o que lhe fez sorrir ainda mais satisfeito.

- Mas você sabe que nosso pai, nem nossa mãe, gostariam de te ver assim, não é, Rose? – O ar que tinha nos pulmões pareceu sair por inteiro quando ouvira Hugo Weasley dizer aquelas palavras, acabando por deixar os braços cairem ao seu lado. Não ia ser legal se o irmãozinho de Rose entregasse os dois, como imaginava que ele poderia fazer, muito ter que enfrentar a fúria do pai da ruiva. – Mas fique calmo, Malfoy. Não vou falar nada para os meus pais...

Não sabia se poderia confiar naquelas palavras, mas a verdade era que estava preocupado demais para se deixar acalmar por elas, principalmente quando aquele garoto que era um ano mais novo lhe sorria daquela maneira quase diabólica. E por isso quase deixou escapar de sua mente a volta de Roxanne, que parecia um tanto... fora de seu normal, e o olhar significativo que Rose mandou para ela quando esta voltou a mesa.

Essas duas estavam escondendo alguma coisa, e teria que descobrir exatamente o que era... depois de descobrir, é claro, o que seu pai tinha conversado com a ruiva.

* * *

><p>Primeiramente devo pedir desculpas para quem eu não respondi os reviews. Minha vida anda uma bagunça e a demora para postar esse capítulo é a prova mais concreta disso. Vou ser verdadeira e falar que não tenho nenhum capítulo novo também das minhas outras fics, anda acontecendo coisa demais e pouco tempo em minha vida e o tempo anda curto para escrever tudo que tenho em mente, principalmente porque tenho MUITA coisa em mente, o que seja ser um pouco assustador. Uma das meninas que eu adicionei no msn me disse que eu sou louca por escrever mais de uma fic ao mesmo tempo, mas não tenho culpa, a minha mente funciona de maneiras diversas que eu simplesmente não consigo entender por completo, ao ponto de fazer com que eu tenha pelo menos 14 fics em progresso, sendo que vocês só veem na verdade 4, por enquanto... Logo eu posto as outras. Acho que a que tem me dado mais trabalho é a LilyxJames que tenho escrito - capitulos grandes demais da nisso - mas logo tudo fica resolvido e vocês tem seus capitulos suplementares!<p>

Segundo, queria me desculpar pela demora de uma nova postagem, mas como disse a cima, estou com tempo de menos e coisa demais na cabeça.

Terceiro, tenho que avisar que agora tenho uma Beta, isso quer dizer que simplesmente não posso terminar de escrever e postar - não depois dos erros grotescos que vi na minha outra fic, que me deu até nervoso -. Dai vai sempre demorar um pouquinho a mais para vocês terem seus capitulos, mas não se preocupem, eles saiem!

Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! E postem, ok? Agradeço muito se o fizerem!


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Rose! Ela pode tá com ele agora jantando com o Tio Neville para ele ser apresentado como namorado dela, não mais como um amigo de família. Ou pior, pode tá se agarrando com ele em um canto qualquer da escola! Mas o que me deixa mais triste é que ela não me contou nada sobre eles estarem junto...

- E você iria fazer o que se ela falasse que está com ele, James? – Interrompeu a fala do mais velho, enquanto o fitava de forma séria. Já se encontrava naquela sala a mais de uma hora ouvindo sobre o lamento de seu primo, já que Fred não queria ouvir sobre aquilo e ele com certeza não poderia falar com Lucy sobre o assunto... O que fazia ela ser a próxima por eliminação.

- Não sei! Talvez falar que ele não é o cara certo para...

- E você é? O cara que sai com mais de uma dúzia de garotas por semana e ainda fica mostrando isso para a escola inteira, em principal ela? – Respirou fundo antes de se levantar do puff em que estava sentada para que pudesse o fitar mais diretamente nos olhos. – Você gosta dela?

O viu abrir e fechar a boca seguidas vezes, antes de ele desviar o olhar por completo de si o que a fez suspirar em frustração. James conseguia ser um idiota quando queria, e um ainda maior quando se tratava de garotas.

- Você nem sabe como responder isso, James... Pra que ficar desse jeito se você nem sabe como admitir o que sente? – Colocou as mãos nos ombros do primo, antes de os apertar levemente, com um sorriso de leve desenhado nos lábios. – Deixe as coisas como estão no momento e quando você realmente tiver certeza do que sente, eu te ajudo. Ainda posso colocar Scorpius no meio ou no caso a Amanda, ela que tem as idéias boas, pelo o que eu vejo...

Se surpreendeu com o abraço que recebeu do primo, piscando algumas vezes antes de corresponder o abraço, enquanto sorria de leve com aquela atitude de James. Ele poderia ser o que fosse, mas ainda tinha esse lado carinhoso e completamente atencioso que sempre fazia com que você esquecesse do quanto idiota ele era na verdade.

- O que o Sr. Malfoy queria com você, Rose? Todos ficaram preocupados... Você tinha que ver a cara do Malfoy... – Riu baixo com aquelas palavras se afastando um pouco para o olhar bem.

- Mesmo ele morando na sua casa você não consegue o chamar de Scorpius, não é?

- Eu ainda tenho um pé atrás com ele, principalmente agora que ele está namorando com minha prima, hn? – Revirou os olhos, dando um pequeno tapa no ombro do garoto, antes de puxá-lo consigo para o puff.

- Eu não posso falar isso com o Albus ou com a Rox, eles vão acabar contando para o Scorpius, e não é uma coisa que talvez seja simples para o Sr. Malfoy admitir para ele... – Levou uma das mãos a testa de James, para que ele desfizesse o franzido que tinha ali, enquanto mordia o cantinho do lábio inferior para então falar: - Você não pode contar isso para ninguém, entendido?

- E algumas vez já contei alguma coisa que conversamos só nós dois?

- É, pelo menos nisso eu posso contar com você. Saber manter sua boca fechada é uma de suas especialidades... – Voltou a rir ao ver a língua que fora exposta para si, enquanto dava um pequeno soquinho no ombro de seu primo. – Ele veio agradecer por eu ter tentado salvar Scorpius naquela partida...

- O que eu ainda acho que foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já vi em todo a minha vida...

- Sim, você e mais da metade do mundo bruxo... Mas ele acabou confessando uma coisa que eu acho que ele se arrependeu logo depois de ter falado... – Passou a brincar com a ponta dos cabelos, mania que tinha quando estava nervosa. – O problema principal da briga dele e de Scorpius sou eu... porque eu sou filha dos meus pais. – Levantou a mão para interromper seu primo de falar para que pudesse continuar. - ... Ele tem problemas sim com Weasleys, mas o maior problema dele é com meus pais, em principal meu pai, que tem tudo que um dia ele queria ter, e eu sou a maior lembrança dele disso, e quanto mais amiga eu ficava de Scorpius e o quanto mais ele percebia os sentimentos do Scorpius crescendo por mim, ele percebia que era mais difícil evitar a minha proximidade... Só que eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso tudo.

- É estranho. E odeio quando as pessoas falam as coisas sem realmente as dizer... – Sorriu largo, deitando a cabeça no ombro de James, enquanto movia a cabeça em afirmação com as palavras dela em concordância. – Pelo menos ele aceitou o relacionamento de vocês dois.

Apertou os dedos na blusa dele ao ouvir aquela pergunta, antes de negar levemente, se encolhendo contra o corpo de seu primo, voltando a morder o lábio inferior, agora com um pouco mais de força do que tinha feito antes.

- Como é? Porque não?

- Ele não disse que não, mas pelas palavras que ele disse, não pareceu que ele aceitava o relacionamento. Pareceu mais que ele estava se conformando com ele... – Respondeu rapidamente ao perceber o tom que James usava a lhe perguntar aquilo, se encolhendo mais no abraço que passou a receber dele. – Ele chamou Scorpius para passar o natal em casa e o Scor quer que eu vá com ele, mas acho que não será a coisa certa.

- Te garanto que seus pais não vão deixar. Você não vai precisar dizer não para ele, tio Ron vai fazer isso por você... – Riu soprado contra o braço de James, enquanto relaxava um pouco ali. - Alias, acho melhor descermos para jantar, antes que tenhamos que furar o toque de recolher para irmos à cozinha.

XXX

Os dedos de uma das mãos se prenderam contra os cabelos da nuca do loiro, o incentivando a continuar com o carinho que ganhava dos lábios dele em seu pescoço, se acomodando melhor sobre o colo dele, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia puxada para mais perto do corpo dele, o que a fazia arquear-se minimamente para que aquele "pedido" fosse realizado. A outra mão trabalhava apressada, desfazendo o nó da gravata que Scorpius usava, para então partir para os botões da blusa dele, abrindo os três primeiros até que os corpos de ambos a atrapalharam em continuar com o que fazia.

Era engraçado pensar que a menos de dois minutos atrás estavam lendo um livro qualquer – que agora se encontrava perdido em um lugar qualquer do chão -, e agora estavam ali: ela sobre o corpo dele, ele a puxando mais para perto, as bocas se encontrando com desejo. Era impressionante como os toques de antes, que pareciam tão inocentes, o excitavam tanto ao ponto de esquecer completamente de onde estavam e do que estavam fazendo anteriormente. Definitivamente tinha perdido tempo demais sendo só amiga do sonserino...

- Rose... – O ouviu chamar contra seu ouvido, a voz dele já um pouco rouca o que a fez sentir um arrepio subir por toda a sua colina, acabando por soltar um ofego com aquilo. E acabou por sentir os dedos de Scorpius se prenderem ainda mais a sua blusa, deixando o abraço ainda mais aperto e os corpos ainda mais colados. – Por Merlin, Rose... – Sorriu de lado ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras, afastando um pouco o rosto para fitá-lo, podendo ver os olhos dele nublados, os lábios inchados, os cabelos bagunçados... Por Merlin, ele conseguia ficar ainda mais lindo. - ... Melhor a gente dar uma parada...

Ambas as sobrancelhas se levantaram ao escutar aquele dizer. Não era a primeira vez, nem a segunda e muito menos a terceira que ele pedia para pararem quando as coisas estavam ficando interessantes, sem contar as vezes que o loiro simplesmente fugia de momentos como aqueles ou não tinham tempo para passar de alguns beijos castos demais para o gosto dela. Havia alguma coisa errada, e tinha mais do que certeza que aquilo não era por falta de desejo.

Respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de maneira frustrada – porque sim, aquilo a estava frustrando imensamente – e saiu do colo de seu namorado, se abaixando para pegar o livro que se encontrava sobre o pé de ambos, o segurando com mais força do que deveria. Sentiu a mão de Scorpius em seu pulso e a afastou dali, deixando a cabeça baixa, para tentar manter seus nervos calmos, para que não acabassem brigando por conta de uma besteira, por mais que não achasse aquilo uma total besteira.

- O que tá acontecendo, Scorps? – Perguntou da maneira mais controlada que podia, sentindo-se tremer um pouco ao ver com o canto dos olhos ele voltar a se sentar no sofá que até agora a pouco ambos se encontravam agarrando e ouvir o pequeno gemido que ele soltou com aquilo. – Porque você sempre para quando a gente tá assim? Porque você evita algumas vezes?

- Porque eu sou um idiota? – Escutou o riso baixo e fraco que saiu dos lábios dele com aquilo, e se voltou para ele para fitá-lo novamente com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, sem realmente entender o porquê de ele estar falando daquela maneira. - Eu só tenho medo de fazer as coisas erradas, eu também percebo que você está escondendo algumas coisas de mim e isso me deixa frustrado, porque você nunca escondeu nada de mim... E por isso eu fico com medo de te magoar e fico lembrando do que o seu pai falou para mim há anos atrás...

- Ow, ow... O que meu pai disse para você? – Podia ver o quão ele estava frustrado... Parecia até mais frustrado do que estava na verdade. Talvez não tivesse pensado naquilo na perspectiva dele, afinal, ele que ficava com a parte dolorida de quando não terminavam aquilo, e pelo menos ela sabia que não iriam ir para os finalmente durante um bom tempo, por mais que os amassos fossem avassaladores.

- Algo sobre te magoar e tocar em você com segundas intenções... – Sentiu o rosto se esquentar com aquilo, não acreditando que seu pai tinha falado alguma coisa do tipo para seu namorado, antes mesmo de terem alguma coisa. – Mas ainda não acredito que esta escondendo coisas de mim, Rose. Você nunca escondeu nada de mim...

- Não que fosse sobre mim! Não posso sair por ai contando o segredo dos outros, Scorpius. Não é justo com eles... – Sabia exatamente do que ele dizia. O conhecia o bastante para saber que ele falava de Roxanne e do pai dele para se fazer de desentendida. – Quando a Rox tiver pronta, ela vai te contar o porquê não quer arrumar um namorado! E quanto ao seu pai... eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer com nós dois se eu contar.

- Rose... – O viu se levantar e lhe tocar o rosto com as pontas dos dedos, antes de lhe fazer o olhar nos olhos. – Acho que já provei que nada poderia atrapalhar o que temos, não é? – Suspirou pesado, fechando os olhos ao sentir a testa dele encostada a sua, antes de manear a cabeça em afirmação. – Eu não sou burro, você sabe... – Riu baixo com o tom brincalhão que ele usou, voltando a fitá-lo nos olhos. – Sei que Rox está saindo com alguém, e acho que pode ser a Sarah... O que explicaria muitas coisas, em principal, como você sabia que ela tinha faltado aquela ronda em que eu acabei brigando com o... Mckinnon.

Entreabriu os lábios para respondê-lo, mas fora cortada pelos lábios do loiro que se juntaram aos seus em um beijo delicado e leve, a fazendo derreter um pouco com aquilo. Os dedos seguraram a blusa que ele vestia, voltando a trazê-lo por completo contra si, enquanto aprofundava o beijo que tinham.

- E meu pai... – O ouviu falar contra seus lábios quando cortaram o beijo. – Nada que ele diga pode fazer com que eu fique longe de você, ruiva. Isso já ficou claro demais, tanto para ele quanto para o meu avô há anos atrás. – Sorriu mais com aquelas palavras, voltando a colar os lábios contra os dele, em um beijo ainda mais carinhoso e delicado que antes.

Logo estavam mais uma vez sobre o sofá, o livro novamente caído aos pés desde, enquanto os corpos voltavam a se mover um contra o outro, na tentativa de ficarem mais próximos do que já se encontravam. O loiro parecia mais leve e até mesmo mais empenhado em continuar com o que faziam antes, as mãos dele ficando um pouco mais ousadas que antes passando do limite de sua saia, apertando suas coxas com vontade.

Talvez conversar algumas coisas com ele tivesse dado certo, ou simplesmente o fato de ele já estar antes fora de si tivesse ajudado a deixar as coisas mais quentes... Quem se importava com aquilo agora? Tudo que tinha que fazer era aproveitar e se deixar levar pelas sensações que Scorpius lhe dava, por mais que a insegurança que tinha crescido em seu peito continuasse ali, e não mostrasse sinal algum de que iria sumir.

XXX

- Você acha mesmo que eles tão começando a perceber? – Ouviu Rox perguntar mais uma vez e acabou por soltar um suspiro frustrado. Era a quarta vez que ela lhe fazia aquela pergunta. E o que mais a irritava era o fato que a morena sempre fora tão segura de si e agora parecia uma garota como qualquer outra com suas dúvidas.

- Certeza. Scorps andou fazendo perguntas e percebi que ele fica olhando para onde você vai... e no dia da briga dele com o meu ex, ele achou suspeito por eu saber que a Sarah não estava na ronda dela... – Não queria dizer que ele já tinha cogitado o fato dela estar junto com Sarah ser o motivo de ela estar se escondendo, para não a deixar ainda mais preocupada do que Rox já estava. – Talvez fosse melhor contar para Albus e Scorpius, Rox. Eles são os seus melhores amigos e vão aceitar de qualquer jeito...

- Tenho medo do Al ficar chateado porque eu fiquei com a garota que ele gosta. – Passou o braço pelo ombro de sua prima, a puxando para perto de si, em meio a um suspiro que beirava o cansaço.

- Al está com a Amanda... Ou pelo menos está correndo atrás de ficar com ela. – Ambas riram daquilo, não acreditando o quão masoquista Albus conseguia ser quanto a garotas. – Ele vai ficar bem, por mais que a Am esteja se fazendo de difícil.

- Ela é esperta, sabia? Ela não sai de perto, mostra o quanto ele poderia ser feliz com ela, mas quando ele tenta dá um passo para frente, ela sai da frente e deixa ele cair de cara. É realmente brilhante. – Moveu a cabeça em afirmação, sorrindo ao lembrar do que a garota tinha feito para que ficasse com ciúmes de Scorpius com ela.

- Uma hora ela vai ceder. Scorpius me disse que ela é apaixonada no Albus há algum tempo...

- E isso não impede dele ser um idiota e magoá-la dizendo que ela é só reserva dos outros!

- Sim, ele consegue ser imbecil a esse ponto, mas vamos fazer o que, nee? Ele pegou alguns genes do pai dele, outros da mãe... Acho que James pegou todos os genes galanteadores daquela família... – Ambas voltaram a rir e se acomodaram um pouco mais na cama de Rox, onde se encontravam há algum tempo.

- Só espero que ele não fique com ciúmes por eu ter ficado com a garota que ele gostava na frente da Amanda... Ele vai acabar perdendo ela de vez... – Soltou um suspiro pesado com as novas palavras de Rox, antes de mover a cabeça em afirmação novamente. Sabia muito bem que seu primo era capaz de fazer exatamente aquilo, por mais lindo e fofo que Albus poderia ser, ele realmente era um imbecil quando se tratava de garotas.

XXX

- Hey, Rose! – Levantou o olhar do livro de poções que estava lendo e piscou algumas vezes ao ver que se tratava de Lucy. Ela nunca vinha falar consigo na escola. Muitas vezes só se cumprimentavam com um pequeno movimento de cabeça e continuavam o caminho que faziam. – Podemos conversar?

Moveu a cabeça em afirmação, mostrando o lugar vazio que tinha a sua frente, mas viu a garota negar antes de lhe apontar o caminho para fora do Salão comunal. Aquilo fora ainda mais estranho, já que Lucy era uma das monitoras mais rígidas, até mais rígida do que Mckinnon, e ela estava lhe pedindo para sair da torre da grifinoria depois do toque de recolher...

Levantou-se, um tanto intrigada, a seguindo para fora da torre até uma das salas vazias que tinha por ali. Sentou-se sobre a mesa do professor, deixando o livro ao seu lado, enquanto continuava a fitá-la.

- Sei que James foi falar com você... – Sorriu de leve com as palavras de Lucy. Ainda existia uma esperança para seu primo. - ... Ele está bem?

- Ele está... confuso, Lucy. E Fred não quer falar com ele, isso não ajuda muito. – Falou calmamente, seguindo a morena com o olhar, agora que ela andava de um lado para o outro na sua frente.

- Fred também não quer falar comigo, pelo menos não sobre o James... – Sorriu de leve ao perceber que Fred tinha pelo menos a cabeça no lugar para não se meter entre os dois, mas tinha escolhido um lado no final das contas... E pelo menos não estava completamente errado de o fazer. – Eu só estou perguntando por quê...

- Você o ama? – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas com a própria pergunta, sorrindo ainda mais ao perceber que ela não lhe respondia, mas também não demonstrava que estava errada em perguntar aquilo.

- Não me entenda mal, mas por mais que eu goste e muito do Lorcan, ele não é o James... – Podia ver a frustração da garota a sua frente e abaixou a cabeça um pouco ao perceber que talvez, se estivesse no lugar dela se sentiria da mesma forma quanto ao Scorpius. – O Lorcan me trata bem, é carinhoso, beija como ninguém e ainda é uma pessoa com quem eu possa contar sempre. Eu sei que ele não vai me desapontar nunca... Mas quando o James me toca, ou sorri para mim...

- Você esquece tudo e quer se jogar nos braços dele... – Completou a frase da morena, engolindo em seco, enquanto sorria um tanto boba por saber como ela se sentia e ter aquele sentimento correspondido. – Não posso dizer para você ter uma esperança quanto ao James, só posso dizer que ele sabe que você não é só uma amiga, ele só não sabe dizer se ainda te ama ou não. Mas você sabe que ele, na hora certa, vai fazer de tudo para te ter com ele, como ele faz com tudo que ele mais quer nesse mundo. Ele só precisa de um tempo... só não se negue felicidade por conta dele. Se ele te perder a culpa é exclusivamente dele e não sua, hn?

Se surpreendeu no momento que viu que ela a abraçando, piscando os olhos seguidas vezes, antes de retribuir o movimento com um pequeno sorriso desenhado nos lábios. Seria bom ela ficar com James. Ela era uma boa pessoa e merecia ser feliz como qualquer outra, talvez um pouco mais agora que se identificava com ela.

- Se precisar de ajuda com qualquer coisa, Rose, pode me pedir... – Soltou a garota quando a ouviu dizer aquelas coisas, sorrindo ainda mais para ela. – Sei que pode não parecer, mas tenho minhas experiências com garotos, não que você precise de ajuda com isso... – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas com aquelas palavras. – Não é só o James que conhece esse castelo de cabeça para baixo, afinal eu tenho que fugir dos olhos de dois professores que são também meus pais...

Riu divertido com aquilo, enquanto movia a cabeça em afirmação. De fato deveria ser extremamente difícil viver numa escola, tentar ter suas primeiras experiências românticas com seus pais sempre olhando cada movimento que fazia. Não conseguiria suportar no lugar dela, para ser verdadeira...

Continuaram alguns minutos por ali, trocando uma conversa qualquer, até que a parte responsável das duas falou mais alto e ambas decidiram que seria melhor voltarem para a Sala Comunal, que já se encontrava vazia pelo horário tardio.

- Rose... – A ouviu chamar quando chegou à porta de seu dormitório do sexto ano, e se virou para fitá-la. – Obrigada por conversar comigo... E você não sabe a sorte que tem de ter o Scorpius ao seu lado. Ele é um bom garoto e te ama muito...

Sorriu um pouco sem jeito ao ouvir aquilo, entendendo perfeitamente de onde ela vinha com aquilo, e fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça como um boa noite antes de entrar em seu dormitório. Se dirigiu diretamente para sua cama, pegando o pijama que se encontrava debaixo de seu travesseiro, para logo trocar de roupa.

Ao se acomodar sobre a cama, seus pensamentos viajaram em tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia... E era só um domingo como qualquer outro. Muitos problemas amorosos para uma cabeça só para resolver. E o que mais deixava preocupada era o que tinha acontecido entre si e Scorpius. Ainda se encontrava insegura com as constantes interrupções que o loiro causava em seus momentos íntimos, ou com o fato dele muitas vezes até o evitar... E a maneira que ele tratava Lily não ajudava em seu pequeno problema de segurança. Será que tudo que tinha feito com sua aparência não tinha ajudado um pouco – não que tivesse feito aquilo para ele, mas tinha pensado que havia ficado um pouco mais atraente do que era antes? Será que ainda estava fazendo alguma coisa errada? Ou será que ele olhava para Lily – que era simplesmente linda demais para a idade dela – de maneira mais intima do que ele olhava para si?

Virou-se um pouco na cama, soltando um suspiro baixo e triste com aquilo. Não podia deixar que suas inseguranças de sempre – por mais que se mostrasse mais durona do que era de verdade – atrapalhar em seu relacionamento com Scorpius. Não queria passar pelo o que Lucy estava passando... Ter que ver Scorpius como um amigo, agora que sabia o quão bom era ficar com ele.

Teria que fazer alguma coisa para relaxar... Talvez ir na casa de Scorpius no natal não fosse uma má idéia... Mostrar para si mesmo que ele estava consigo por bem e por mal. Ver com seus próprios olhos o quanto ele estava disposto a perder para ficar consigo, por mais que pensasse que na hora certa, iria fazer a coisa mais idiota que talvez já tenha feito em toda a sua vida... Que Merlin a ajudasse a não estragar aquilo que tinha lhe dado mais felicidade do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida...

* * *

><p>Espero que alguém mande algum review... parei um pouco com a After Dark porque simplesmente as pessoas não comentam nas fics. Me desculpe reclamar sobre isso, mas as vezes é acaba deixando as escritoras um pouco sem vontade, pelo menos é o que acontece comigo... Mas espero que isso melhore agora que passou o final do ano para muitos dos leitores.<br>Abraços e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!


End file.
